Freaks and Greeks
by woahitsalice
Summary: When three college students commit suicide in the most horrific and impossible ways, Sam and Dean get on the case but it takes a dramatic turn when the creature they're hunting starts to come after one of their own, revealing secrets that one of them would rather stay buried. Dean x OC
1. Prologue - Then

**_AN:_ I would just like to point out that this is just the backstory to this story, not all chapters will be this long, this is just to set the scene and introduce you to the original character in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Then_

* * *

The light in the library was dim as Sam and Dean scrolled through news pages or flicked through the old dusty books on the shelves of the library.

"Anything?" Dean looked up at his brother.

"No nothing." Sam replied reading through an article from Iowa but it was nothing they would be interested in. Dean sighed and drank the last dregs of his coffee. He was bored, they had gone days without a case and for once they didn't have to save the world. Dean's phone rang in his pocket, the loud shrill echoing all over the bunker, fishing it out of his pocket, he looked at the caller ID but there wasn't one, curious, he answered it.

"Hello?'

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" A female's voice asked on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah who's asking?" Sam looked up from his laptop, curious himself.

"Haley; Tommy Water's daughter, do you remember me?" She asked hopefully. She really needed his help and it would help if they remembered her.

"Haley! Of course I remember you, how have you been?" Dean exclaimed, hitting Sam in the shoulder to pay attention. "Hey Sam's here, I'll put you on speaker." Dean pulled the phone away from his ear, flipped the speaker on and placed it on the table in front of them.

"Hey Sammy!" Haley smiled, remembering the nickname his dad and brother used to call him when he was a kid. They had been left with each other a few times when their dads had hunted together; Dean usually had gone with them leaving Sam and Haley behind. It was nice to have someone to hang out with occasionally when they were gone. "You still got those cooties, your dad told me about?" She laughed and Sam smiled remembering all those years ago.

"Nah I'm cured, how you been?" He asked, leaning closer to the phone. They hadn't seen each other since they were kids, she'd done the same thing as Sam and decided to give the hunting a rest and go off to college but from what he could remember, she hadn't lasted very long either.

"Oh you know, a little broken rib here, a little demon possession there, you know the life." She laughed. "Listen guys I really need your help."

"Sure thing, what you got?" Dean asked leaning on the table.

"My dad and I were tracking some demons and they took him, usually I wouldn't call and would find him on my own but there are a lot of them and I had specific instructions to call you and I don't think I can take them all on." She sighed, hating to admit it.

"Where are you?" Dean asked rummaging around in his pocket for his keys.

"Just outside Kansas City." She said, pacing the sticky motel carpet.

"How did we not hear about this?" Dean asked his brother and he shrugged.

"We've been tracking them for a month across Arkansas and Oklahoma." She said, flicking through papers on the table in the corner of the room. "They've been flying very low under the radar," she picked up a sheet of paper with the obituary of one of their previous vessels. "That's probably why you haven't heard about it."

"Alright, we can be there in a couple hours." Dean said, leaning on the table again.

"I'm at the Happy Valley on 4th, room 602. I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright, see you soon." Dean was about to hang up before Haley stopped him.

"Guys," Haley sighed, as she plonked herself down on the edge of the bed, "Thanks."

"Anytime Hales." Sam smiled and Haley hung up, flopping back onto the bed, hoping beyond hope that the boys got there before the demons had chance to do anything to her dad. Deciding she should probably get some sleep while she could, she kicked off her shoes and closed her eyes.

A loud banging on the door awoke her from her fitful sleep, grabbing her gun from the nightstand and flicking it off safety, she crept up to the door, peering through the peephole at the two brothers.

"It's us Hales!" Sam called from the other side of the door. Re-engaging the safety, she unhooked the chain and pulled open the door. "Sam?" Haley tucked her gun in her waistband and looked up at her childhood friend in disbelief; this was not the Sam she remembered from all those years ago. Sam smiled, happy to see his friend again. "You are not that scrawny 14 year old anymore," she looked him up and down having to crane her neck back to look at his face.

"You're not exactly a tiny 12 year old with pig tails yourself." He laughed; she had definitely blossomed in the twenty odd years it had been since he saw her last. Developing curves in all the right places, not that that mattered to Sam he had never seen her as more than a friend and that would never change. "Shortie." Sam coughed, and she threw her head back laughing at the old nickname he used to tease her with.

"Gigantor!" She shot back as quick as a bullet, just as she used to when she was twelve. "It's good to see you Sammy," she smiled and moved to give him a hug, having to stand on her tiptoes in order to do so. Dean stood and watched the reunion of the two friends. She pulled away and looked over at Dean, he smiled back at her. That annoying twelve year old girl he had once known had grown into a beautiful woman, years of hunting toning her body; he had discretely been checking her out as she had spoken to his brother. "Dean, you have not changed a bit," she laughed again and leant over to hug him also. Dean obliged not objecting to a hug from her.

Haley pulled back from Dean and opened the door wider to let them into the room. Stepping through the door, they surveyed their surroundings, the usual hunter digs, crappy motel room, with peeling wallpaper and strange brown stains of God knows what on the walls. Haley had stuck various papers on the walls, trying to connect them together where she could; Dean walked over to wall and looked through them all.

"Impressive!" Dean pointed to the walls reading the sticky notes she had stuck to each of the obituaries and newspaper articles.

"You still do that?" Sam asked, turning to look at the wall. Haley shrugged; Dean looked over at Sam a questioning look on his face.

"If Haley knew her dad was going away on a hunt and she was gonna be left with me, she used to save up all her homework until that night and this is how she planned out what she was doing and when." Sam explained, lifting bits of paper up and peering at the articles underneath them.

"It passed the time." She shrugged; her hand on her hip. Shaking her head she suddenly remembered that her father was in danger and they needed to be out there saving him. "We need to get my dad back."

"We'll find him Hales," Sam reassured, putting his bag on the table and pulling out his laptop.

"So tell us what you got." Dean took a seat at the table and awaited the information she had for them.

"They started off in Arkansas; they've basically been swapping vessels every couple of days, mainly possessing the homeless so they've been able to go pretty much undetected." She started, pointing to the route they had taken on the map and pulling down the very short obituaries of the people they had possessed and passing them over to Dean. "Obviously they've been doing the usual demon things on their way that's sort of how we've been tracking them, we had cornered one of them when they took my dad." She had started pacing as she talked; it was keeping her calm as she tried to figure out what to do. "I've tracked them to an abandoned farm on the outskirts of town." She pointed to the map again.

"So what do you wanna do?" Dean asked, watching her pace.

"I wanna go get my dad!" She said as if Dean was crazy enough to ask.

"Yeah but you can't just go in there all guns blazing." Dean said, leaning forward.

"It's never stopped me before!" Haley said, hands on hips, starting to regret she'd called for help.

"What Dean means is we need to go in with some kind of plan." Sam clarified, looking across the table at his brother.

"Alright, we go in there kill the sons of bitches, get my dad and walk out of there!" Haley had stopped pacing now, and was looking at Dean like he was an idiot.

"Ok how many demons do you think there are?" Sam asked trying to keep the peace between them.

"Probably about eight, that's how many I counted yesterday when my dad got taken." She was getting increasingly annoyed that they weren't already on the road by now. "Listen guys, I really appreciate you coming all the way up here from wherever the hell you were but seriously can we please go and get my dad!" Sam and Dean looked at each other, talking with their eyes.

"Ok let's go, I'll drive." Dean said after a few minutes of deliberation. He knew that there was really no way of planning a hit on a group of demons they were always too unpredictable.

"Thank you!" Haley exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and slapping them back down on her legs. "I just have to grab some things from our truck." She picked up her keys from the table and sat down to put her boots back on. "Let's go." She stood up and grabbed her jacket from the chair, tugging it on as she followed Dean out of the door.

Haley walked over to her dad's truck and opened the box on the bed of the truck, pulling out a bottle of holy water and two knives. After being satisfied that she had everything, she closed the box, locking it tight and jumped down from the truck bed, her boots thumping as they hit the ground. She walked over to the boys, where they were rummaging through the trunk and having a whispered conversation.

"You didn't tell me she was hot!" Dean whisper shouted as Haley dodged round a van parked a few cars away, she smiled to herself as she heard what Dean had said. She had always had a crush on Dean ever since she first saw him when she was ten and he wasn't bad to look at even then.

"Dude, the last time I saw her she was twelve!" Sam whispered back, Haley walked up behind them just as Dean was about to say something else.

"Ya'll ready to go?" She asked, Dean jumped and turned to look at her sheepishly, wondering if she had heard. Haley raised an eyebrow at Dean's expression and looked beyond the boys at the car they were standing in front of. "No way!" She had moved round to give the car a better look. "You still have the Impala?" It was in great condition considering the amount of miles it had done over time.

"She's my baby, course I still have her!" Dean scoffed. Haley raised her eyebrow again.

"So can we get going?" She asked, itching to find her dad.

"Jump in." Dean told her, smiling as he closed the trunk.

Moments later they were on the road heading towards the farmhouse, Haley giving Dean directions when she needed to. It wasn't long before they were pulling up in front of the house; Dean cut the engine and killed the headlights so that the demons wouldn't be alerted to their presence. They jumped out, closing the doors softly behind them and grabbed their weapons out of the trunk. Haley slipped both of the blades into her boots, one in each, for easy access. She stuffed the bottle of Holy water in the pocket of her jacket as Dean pulled out a spare Angel blade and handed it to her.

"You're gonna need this." He said, she took it but gave Dean a curious look. "Angel blade, it will kill any demon, it will do a better job than those in your boots." He smiled and nodded down at her shoes.

"Thanks." She knew there was some kind of weapon out there that would kill a demon but she had yet to come across an angel blade or an angel to acquire such a weapon. Haley looked up at Dean for a moment, giving him a flirtatious look but it was interrupted seconds later by a man screaming out in pain, she whipped her head around to look at the house as more cries echoed around the trees. "That's my dad!" She whispered, worriedly.

"We'll get him out." Sam said, quietly as more cries rang out through the night air.

Haley followed the boys across the grass, stepping lightly so as not to alert the demons inside the building. Once they neared the front she knelt down underneath the window and looked inside to see what they were dealing with. There were four demons sitting at a round table in the living room playing cards and laughing with each other. Most demons tended to prefer their own company but this was the first time she had seen such a big group of them together.

Looking at Sam and Dean she signalled that there were four of them and moved over to the door, where they were standing. Dean began to take a step back to kick the door down but she put a hand on his chest to stop him and put her finger to her lips to tell him that they needed to stay quiet. She stepped in front of the door and pulled out her lock pick from her back pocket, crouching down in front of the lock and expertly working it until there was a soft click. She smiled at her victory and stood up tucking the lock pick back in her pocket. Twisting the door handle she opened it and pushed it open as silently as possible and crept past the open doorway to the living room, where the demons were still sitting, completely unaware of the hunters presence. Back to the wall, she stopped Sam from entering through the door as he was about to move towards her. They were going to do this her way. Dean gave his brother a look, Sam sending one back that said; ' _Do what she says_ '

She edged her way towards the kitchen, checking for anymore demons that she couldn't see from when she peeked through the window a few minutes ago, the kitchen was clear so she moved around the corner keeping her back against the wall. Looking around the room, she saw the table close by and a chair that she could reach with her foot. She kicked it over, the crash bouncing off the baron walls. All four demons looked towards the open kitchen door.

"Go check it out!" One demon nodded to the dark haired one closest to the door. Haley heard it's chair scrape against the floor as he moved away from the table and edged her way back around into the hallway, awaiting the footsteps of the demon to edge closer. Hearing that they were right next to her she turned the corner and plunged the Angel blade into the demons chest, covering its mouth so that it wouldn't cry out. She let the body fall back so that it would land next to the doorway, alerting the demons to her presence.

His body hit the ground with a thud and she moved around it to stand in the doorway, the Angel blade dripping with blood. "Hello boys." She said as they stood, eyes flickering to black.

"Come to get your dad?" One of them asked, licking his lips at the amount of destruction that was about to ensue.

"Something like that, only this time I brought friends." She gave a devilish smile as Sam and Dean entered through the doorway.

"Winchesters!" One of them hissed, throwing its head back, a plume of black smoke escaping through its mouth, clearly intimidated by the sheer thought of taking on the Winchesters.

"Sorry to break up the party," Dean smiled and lunged towards the nearest of the two demons. Haley moved towards the blonde haired demon that was closest to her, raising the Angel blade once again, but using its power, he quickly flicked her to the side so she hit the wall and crashed down onto a dresser below, sending pieces of wood flying across the room. Hearing the noise, Dean looked up and saw her lying face down on the floor, slightly disorientated from the hit to her head. Sam had taken on the other demon once it had thrown Dean to the floor. Getting to his feet, Dean picked up the demon blade and attacked from behind, his surprise attack had succeeded and the demon flashed orange and fell to the ground. Dean stepped over the body and ran over to Haley.

"You ok?" He asked as she sat up, a hand to her head, she was fine other than the cut to her forehead.

"Yeah," she nodded, and moved to get to her feet; Dean helped her up and passed her the Angel blade. Another orange glow lit up the other side of the room as Sam struck the demon with his blade. Catching his breath he turned to Haley and Dean.

"You good?" He asked her specifically, the protection for his old friend kicking in once again.

"Aces." She muttered, wiping away the blood trickling down her cheek with her sleeve. "Four down, four to go." She sighed. Another cry of pain rang out through the house; she winced, tightening her hold on the blade, her knuckles turning white. Suddenly a noise in the kitchen caught her attention as three more demons appeared out of nowhere, their eyes flickering to black and back again. Before the boys had even registered what was happening she had already run into the kitchen to take on the next lot of demons.

Flying at the one closest to her, she landed a punch to its stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Sam and Dean rushed to take on the others, going hand to hand combat it's each of them. Occasionally one of the demons would use their telekinetic powers to fling one of them across the room, only for them to stand up and brush themselves off and go right back to fighting again. After a good fifteen minutes of taking hits from all directions all three demons were dead. Haley wiped the blood and sweat from her forehead, breathing heavily as the demon Sam was fighting slumped to the ground.

"Dammit." She winced, feeling the sharp pain of a broken rib in her side, which made catching her breath harder.

"What?" Sam asked, raising his eyes to the ceiling, trying to concentrate on catching his breath.

"Asshole broke my rib." She took a sharp intake of breath as she stretched back up to her full height. Both boys looked back at her, enquiring looks on their faces, "I'm fine." She breathed, another cry ringing through the air. "Daddy!" She called, not caring if the demon torturing him could hear her.

The sounds were coming from the basement, Haley teared through the house looking for the door and eventually finding the doorway under the stairs. She took the steps down two at a time, the boys following close behind. When she reached the door at the bottom of the stairs, the adrenaline running through her veins, she kicked at the door, breaking the lock open and gasping at the sight before her as the door swung open.

"Haley." Tommy breathed. He was covered in blood, his once blonde hair was now matted with deep red blood, his shirt hanging off him in tatters. A knife stuck up out of his thigh, stemming the bleeding that would have usually have been pouring out of the wound by now.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrived." The demon smiled. She almost couldn't see him in the darkness of the basement, his all black suit blending in with the darkness, the only thing giving him away being his bright white teeth. Sam and Dean came up behind her and stood either side of her, their eyes flicking to the demon and back to Tommy, pinned against the wall. "And you brought the Winchesters. Now it's a party." The demon laughed evilly.

"What do you want with him?" Haley spat, her eyes fixed on the demon.

"Revenge." He replied simply, twirling a knife in his hand. "You see your dad here, killed my sister and now I'm going to kill him." He continued pointing the knife at Tommy. Haley's hold on the Angel blade tightened once again, she tried to lunge towards him but with a flick of his finger she was rooted to the spot and the blade was ripped from her hand, flying across the room, along with Sam's. "Ah ah ah," he laughed and caused the blade in Tommy's thigh to twist and he screamed out in pain once more. This was a powerful demon, killing him was going to be difficult compared to the lower level demons they had been battling upstairs.

"Bitch probably deserved it," she muttered, watching the demon as he paced in front of her. Dean nudged her, she was playing with fire and if she wanted her father to get out of here in one piece then she needed to stop with the back chatting. "It's not going to bring her back." She stated, the demon turned to look at her and laughed.

"I don't want to bring that bitch back! This is just for fun!" _Demons_ Haley thought, mentally shaking her head, they were never satisfied until they were causing death and destruction wherever they went. Haley turned her head slightly, discretely looking to see if there was anything she could use as a weapon, she needed to end this and get her dad out of here. "It's too quiet in here." With a flick of his finger the knife was twisting in Tommy's leg once again, his screams rattling through Haley's skull, she couldn't stand this anymore.

"Stop!" She shouted, something snapping inside of her, "Please don't hurt him." She pleaded, not knowing why, Demons weren't sympathetic to anything; he threw his head back and laughed. Doing another quick scan of the space around her, she noticed that Dean's jacket was riding up at the back catching on the demon blade tucked into the back of his jeans; the demon must have only confiscated the weapons that he could see.

"I'm getting bored," the demon sighed, twirling the knife in his hand again. Haley leaned closer to Dean, her feet still routed to the spot from the Demon's power, she was close enough to be able to reach around his back and take the blade. She would wait until the Demon wasn't looking in their direction and take it. "Maybe, I'll just kill him." An evil grin slid across the Demon's face as he held the knife up to the light, the metal reflecting the light back onto his evil face. Haley's heart had dropped; she had to do something before he could hurt her dad.

She spread her arm out around the back of Dean, her eyes not moving from the Demon. She had misjudged slightly and inadvertently ended up groping him, not that Dean minded; he didn't react except for the subtle rise of an eyebrow, not wanting to give her away. Finally managing to find the blade, she wrapped her hand around the handle. The Demon was now standing in front of her father, the tip of the blade pressed against his lips while he contemplated what he was going to do.

"Yep, that's what I'm going to do!" He smiled, as he plunged the knife into Tommy's stomach.

"No!" Haley had screamed, pulling the knife from Dean's belt and flinging it across the room. Everything happened in slow motion; the knife flew across the room and landed in the demon's back, as soon as her legs were free from being bound to the floor she sprinted across the room as Tommy fell to the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. She barely registered the orange flash coming from the Demon, all she could see was her dad.

"Daddy!" She cried, dropping to her knees and pulling his head onto her lap. Sam and Dean were beside her in seconds as she panicked, her shaking hands put as much pressure on the wound as she could.

"Haley." He coughed, blood spurting out of his mouth as he did so. Sam reached over and moved her hands away so that he could help to stem the blood, her hands shaking too much to be able to put enough pressure on it.

"Daddy don't leave me." She sobbed, looking down into his eyes.

"Listen to me." He wheezed, as more blood trickled out the side of his mouth. "Don't be like these dumbasses and try to bring me back." Sam and Dean looked up at each other, knowing what Tommy knew; he wasn't coming back from this one.

"You're not going anywhere." She whispered, tears flowing freely down her face now.

"Boys," Tommy choked, and Haley propped him up further.

"Yeah Tommy," Dean said coming closer, kneeling down beside his brother so that Tommy could address both of them.

"Look after my girl." Haley continued to sob quietly, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"I always did." Sam replied, remembering all those times he had told him the same thing when he'd left her with him. Tommy choked out a chuckle, he could feel himself slipping way now; but not before he said one last thing to his princess.

"I love you princess." He reached his hand up to cup Haley's face, wiping her tears away with his thumb weakly. It was cold, the blood now leaving his extremities.

"I love you too Daddy." She whispered, placing her hand on top of his and nuzzling her cheek into his cold hand. Tommy's hand slipped from her face and his eyes fluttered closed as his breathing began to slow to nothing. Sam pulled his hands away; no longer being of any use as Haley gave an almighty wail that could have shook the whole house. Dean got to his feet, his hands resting on the back of his neck, pacing as he let all the air escape his lungs, like a deflating balloon.

"Get out." Haley said, cradling her father's head in her lap, wanting to be alone.

"Haley I-" Sam started.

"Get out!" She screamed. Dean looked at Sam and signalled for his brother to move. Sam reluctantly got to his feet and headed for the door, looking back at his friend as she continued to sob.

"We'll be outside." Dean said softly, before disappearing through the door.

Haley cradled her father in her lap, numbly rocking back and forth as she wailed and sobbed loudly, all of which Sam and Dean could hear as they walked around the overgrown yard. Sam took off into the trees and started putting all his energy into breaking branches up to make the funeral pyre, to give Tommy the hunter's funeral he deserved.

An hour had passed when Sam ventured back into the house to find Haley. When he opened the door to the basement he found her exactly as he had left her. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her, placing his large hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready Hales?" He asked, squeezing her shoulder gently. She nodded, feebly and wiped away the last of the tears from her cheeks. She lifted Tommy's head off her lap and gently lowered it to the floor.

"Do we have anything to wrap him in?" She asked, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve.

"Dean's looking or something upstairs." He replied, squeezing her shoulder again.

"I'm sorry for yelling." She whispered, playing with her hands in her lap, feeling very open and vulnerable.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sam replied. He still had the puppy dog eyes down and it only took one little look at his face before she burst into tears again, slumping against Sam. He embraced her in a hug, trying to comfort her as best he could.

A few minutes later, Dean appeared in the doorway holding a large white sheet he had taken from one of the beds upstairs and a role of string. He felt a small pang of jealousy as he saw his brother and Haley embraced in a hug - but now wasn't the time for that. He walked over to them and crouched down next to Tommy's body.

"Haley, do you want to do this alone?" He asked, wanting to respect her wishes. She pulled away from Sam and wiped away the tears once more before shaking her head. Dean got to his feet and spread the sheet out beside Tommy and they got to work preparing his body for the pyre.

Ten minutes later, Haley was standing between Sam and Dean, watching the flames as they licked against the wood, casting an orange glow across their faces in the darkness. She crossed her arms around her body as she shivered even though the heat from the pyre was radiating around her. Dean looked over at her, the flickering of the flames reflecting back in her glassy eyes. He noticed she was shivering and slipped out of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile in thanks, pulling the jacket closer around her, already feeling warmer.

They waited until the flames had died down and the body had fully burned before climbing back into the car and leaving the farm. They had agreed that they would take Haley back to the hotel so that she could grab her things and they would take her back to the bunker, Sam had told her that she needed time before she got back to hunting and Dean had agreed. Haley had decided that she wouldn't be bringing the truck with her; neither of them had ever really liked it.

The ride to the motel was silent, Haley curled up on the backseat, Dean's jacket still wrapped around her and her head resting against the cool glass of the window, somewhat soothing her pounding head. Sam kept turning slightly to look at her and Dean would look in the rear view mirror every once in a while to make sure she was ok, but she just stared at the white line rushing by as they drove.

Dean pulled into the parking lot and pulled into the now vacated space next to Tommy's truck, Haley sat up and sighed, slipping her arms into the sleeves of Dean's jacket and pushing the door open.

"I won't take long." She looked at them both as they looked back at her with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Take all the time you need." Sam gave her a kind smile; she nodded and pushed open the door disappearing into the darkness.

It wasn't long before she was ready to leave; she had grabbed all of her things as well as a few things of her dad's she wanted to keep for sentimental reasons. The boys had helped her empty the weapons box of the truck and added it to their stash in the trunk before setting off on the journey back to the bunker.

Haley had tried to fall asleep a number of times but the constant bumping over the rough road didn't help. She didn't think she would get much sleep in the first place; just closing her eyes for a few seconds brought back the images of Tommy dying in her arms. Halfway, Sam asked for a pit stop, Haley was thankful for this, she wanted some fresh air and to stretch out her legs that were beginning to ache.

"Want anything?" Sam asked, pointing at the convenience store behind him, she shook her head; he smiled and turned to go into the store.

"Bring pie!" Dean called through the open window.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sam called back as Haley wandered away from the car and around the grassy area, kicking at the plastic soda bottles that littered it. Dean watched her from the driver's seat, a sad expression on his face. He liked Haley, a lot, despite only meeting her as an adult a few hours ago, she was an amazing hunter, maybe even better than him and Sam, not that he would ever admit that to her face; she proved that when she took down that demon back at the farm. She wasn't bad to look at either, her perfect olive complexion, curves in all the right places, although you wouldn't know to look at her at that moment, Dean's jacket drowning her, making her look smaller than she actually was.

Haley could feel Dean's eyes watching her, she turned to look at him but he didn't look away like she thought he would. Her interest peaked; she wandered back over to the car and slid into the back seat, crossing her legs underneath her on the leather seats of the Impala.

"Hey," she said as she got comfortable.

"Hey," he replied, turning in his seat to look at her. "You ok?" he asked, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Not really." She sighed, looking down at her hands and picking at her nail beds, avoiding the loaded look of sympathy Dean was giving her.

"Yeah I get it." He said, remembering all the feelings he had when John had died, although they didn't have the same kind of relationship that Haley and Tommy had, he had still lost a parent and knew some of what Haley was going through. "So that was some impressive knife throwing skills back there!" he praised, her eyes flicked up and smiled at the look of surprise on his face.

"I never miss!" she smiled, it was a particular skill that she had prided herself on, she had spent a long time trying to perfect her knife flinging skills and it had paid off.

"Well, that demon definitely didn't see that one coming." Dean said, watching his brother, who was now standing at the cash register.

"Nope." She said, enunciating the p. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Haley started to feel awkward and decided to fill the silence. "So what's the story with this bunker?" she asked, wanting to change the subject. Dean smiled just as Sam climbed back into the car, a plastic bag bursting at the seams with food and beer.

"Did you get the pie?" Dean asked before Sam had even got into the car properly.

"Yes Dean." Sam replied, shaking his head.

"Good. I was just about to tell Haley about the bunker." Dean started the car and reversed out of his parking spot.

"Ah." Sam said and then he launched into his explanation of the Men of Letters and the bunker, Dean occasionally butting in where he thought necessary. Haley listened intently but couldn't help but think how much her dad would have loved it.

"Oh my God!" she had exclaimed when she walked through the door and saw the expansive war room below her. "This is amazing!" she said, following Sam down the stairs so he could show her around. He'd shown her around the library and the war room before taking her to the kitchen where Dean had already started cooking something up, his stomach had been grumbling throughout the journey back.

"You hungry?" he asked her as she stepped into the kitchen behind Sam.

"You cook?" she cocked her head to the side and looked at him, completely at home in the kitchen, a spatula in hand.

"Sometimes," he shrugged, waving the spatula around in the air as a beef patty sizzled on the grill behind him.

"No, I'm good, I just want to crash." She said through a yawn.

"I'll show you were the bedrooms are, just give me a second." Dean said taking the now cooked patty off the grill, putting it inside a hamburger bun and shoving it in front of Sam, he hadn't asked for it or wanted it but his stomach had been grumbling along with Dean's so he didn't refuse it. "Come on," Dean said walking towards her

"Night Sammy." She said, turning to him as Dean tried to escort her out of the room towards the maze of corridors.

"Night Hales." Sam replied, through a mouthful of burger.

"That's the bathroom," Dean said as they reached the corridor with the bedrooms, "This one's mine and Sammy's is down the hall. Take any, but put some distance between you and Sammy, he snores; loudly!" Dean told her, his voice echoing off the tiled walls.

"Yeah, I remember." She said, remembering all those times she had hit Sam with a pillow to stop him from snoring when they had been left alone overnight. Dean smiled back at her. "I'm gonna hit the hay, I'm beat," she said, pointing to the door opposite Dean's, he was slightly pleased by this.

"Night Haley." He smiled.

"Night Dean," she smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes, heavy with sadness. Dean turned and began to retreat back down the corridor towards the kitchen. "Dean." She called timidly, he turned back around to look at her and she padded across the hallway to him, his jacket laid across her arm. "Thanks." She handed the jacket back to him. "And for letting me stay here."

"No problem." He gave her another lopsided smile and turned heading back to the kitchen. Haley opened the door to her bedroom and climbed onto the bed, not bothering to change. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she knew that it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Haley had hardly left her room in the two weeks that followed Tommy's death, only to shower and use the bathroom. Sam and Dean had been bringing her plates of food and leaving them outside her door but she only ever had half of it before leaving it outside her door for them to pick up the next time they brought her food. Each time they knocked on her door they had sighed in defeat as they heard no reply, she had completely isolated herself away from everything. She was grieving and this was how she dealt with it, tending to spend her days sleeping, although it wasn't very restful. Dean had heard the sobs emanating from her room every night, he wished he could do something to help her, it was getting harder and harder for him to ignore.

Finally in a place where she felt she was ready to face the world without her dad, she emerged from her room, fully dressed in her usual t-shirt, jeans and boots and headed for the kitchen where she could hear the boys chattering away.

"Morning." She said cheerfully, putting on a brave face for the boys' sake and maybe for herself too. Sam sat up straighter peering over the top of Dean's head at her as she appeared in the doorway, Dean's head whipping around at the sound of her voice.

"Um, morning." Sam said, an eyebrow raised as he watched her walk over to the table and take a seat besides Dean.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" she asked, looking between the two of them. They both shook their heads, a little bit taken aback by her presence. "Anyone for pancakes? I think you have all the ingredients." She said looking over at the shelves that served as a pantry.

"Wait a minute," Dean said; putting a hand on her arm as she tried to get up from her chair, she looked down at his hand, feeling the warmth of it on her skin. "You make pancakes?"

"Yeah?" she looked over at Sam, slightly confused. "Do you remember them Sam?" Realisation crossed Sam's face, as he remembered the times they had made pancakes on the occasions where there had been a kitchenette in the motel where they had stayed while their dads were gone.

"Oh my God, those were the best pancakes I've ever tasted!" Sam exclaimed, his mouth watering remembering the taste.

"Want some?" she asked, looking between the two brothers.

"Hell yes!" Dean had said before Sam could even answer, she let out a soft, sweet giggle, that instantly brought a smile Sam and Dean's face, happy that she was no longer in as dark a place as she had been over the last fortnight.

"I kinda need my arm back though Dean." She smiled, his hand still resting on her arm, heat radiating from it. He looked down at his hand and reluctantly removed it, not wanting to lose contact with her just yet, not now that she was here, spending time with him.

"Are you doing ok Hales?" Sam asked, turning to look at her as she began counting out spoonfuls of flour into a random bowl she had found.

"I'm just taking one day at a time Sammy, I'm gonna have my bad days but I know my dad wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life like I have the past couple of weeks." She said, adding an egg to the mix. "I just got to get back to normal, whatever normal is." Sam and Dean both nodded, Dean secretly hoping that she would stick around a little longer.

"Well you can stay here as long as you want!" Dean piped up, making sure that she knew that she was welcome but more because he didn't want her to leave.

"Thanks guys." She smiled, dropping the batter into the pan, sizzling as it hit the pan. "So you got a case?" She asked nodding at the laptop in front of Sam. Sam turned to look at it.

"Nest of vampires, just rolled into the next town over, already dropped four bodies in one day, so looks like it's a big nest." Sam replied, scrolling through an article.

"Well there's only one way to find out," she said, dropping pancakes onto two plates and walking them over to the table where Dean was practically salivating at the sight of them. "Let's go take a look." Haley placed the plates down in front of the boys, Dean instantly dug in, shovelling them into his mouth like his life depended on it. "Good?" she asked him, hand on hip and eyebrows raised.

"Amazing!" Dean replied, his mouth full. "Please move in with us." Dean pleaded, getting ready to shovel another forkful of pancake into his mouth. Sam chuckled and looked up at Haley his pancakes barely touched.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, a tone of concern in his voice.

"I just need to get back to normal Sammy, I'm good I promise." She smiled down at him reassuringly. "I'm gonna go get my stuff ready, meet you in the garage in ten?" she asked Dean, watching him chew on the last piece of pancake, he nodded unable to speak. She shook her head smiling and headed off in the direction of her room.

Haley crept around the barn door corner, the sound of the vampires snoring coming from all directions of the small space. Sam and Dean had gone around the other side of the barn to cut them off if they tried to escape through the back. They had protested about leaving Haley on her own but after seeing how she had handled the demon back in Kansas City, she had convinced them to let her go alone, having one person at all three exits made more sense than letting them escape through the unmanned exit; plus she had been hunting for as long as they had and was still on this earth, just because she was a female didn't mean she couldn't handle a few vampires.

Her large blade hung down by her side as she passed by two sleeping vampires in hammocks on the opposite side of the barn, she was checking for anyone they may have been keeping as a blood slave before starting her attack. Creeping into the next room, she found exactly what she was looking for; through the bars of what used to be a stable was a young girl, maybe in her early twenties, her neck covered in blood and her eyes wide as she watched her walk towards her. Haley held a finger up to her lips, signalling for her to be quiet before she got closer trying to find a way to get her out.

"Key?" She mouthed, noticing the large metal padlock, holding the door closed. The girl pointed across the room to another sleeping vampire, nestled in a bed of hay. Rolling her eyes, she crept across the wooden floor, silently and inspected the sleeping form, looking for any sign of a key on his person. Suddenly, the vampire sighed deeply and rolled over onto its side, revealing the key sticking out of his back pocket. Slowly, Haley reached over and gently pulled the key from his pocket, stopping momentarily when he reached up to brush something imaginary off his face. Celebrating slightly as she pulled the key free, she tiptoed back and started fiddling with the lock, turning the key a few times before the lock gave a loud click, she closed her eyes momentarily hoping that this hadn't caused the vampire to stir from its slumber. The girl watched the vampire over her shoulder and shook her head at Haley, letting her know that he hadn't woken up, her tensed shoulders relaxed and she reached over to pull open the door and let the girl leave but in her rush, the girl knocked the lock out of Haley's hand sending it clattering to the floor. Behind her she could hear the rustling of the hay as the vampire she had stolen the key from had awoken from his slumber.

"Go!" Haley commanded, pointing in the direction of the back door where, hopefully, either Dean or Sam were positioned and at least one of them would help her out. The vampire bared its teeth at her, hissing and edging closer. Gripping the blade tightly, she moved closer to the vampire in front of her just as more hissing began to ring out around the dark barn. They were all awake.

"Shit." Haley said under her breath, swinging her blade around in her hand getting ready for the fight that was ahead of her.

Outside, Sam and Dean were dealing with the girl Haley had sent out to them, she had run as fast as she could out of the back door and slammed straight into Sam and Dean. The girl had been hyperventilating and Sam had attempted to get her to calm down so they could understand what she was trying to say to them, since she was out in the daylight they knew she wasn't a vamp.

"Awake." Was all that Dean had gathered through the strangled breaths of the frightened girl; after a few minutes it had dawned on Dean that the vampires had woken up and were likely mounting an attack on Haley. His eyes widening, he looked up at his brother, who had apparently come to the same conclusion. Dean dashed into the barn, blade held out in front of him, ready to help her out. But as he rounded the corner into the most open part of the barn, he found that there was no need. Standing in front of him was Haley, breathing heavily, droplets of blood spattered across her face and arms, surrounded by the decapitated bodies of eight vampires.

"'bout time you turned up!" she laughed, looking around at the bodies, lying in a circle around her. Dean looked on shocked as Sam ran up behind him and joined him in his look of bewilderment. "Can we go? I smell like vampire." She wiped her face with the back of her hand only smearing the blood around her face more as she walked past them and out the back exit of the barn.

"We are so keeping her!" Dean said to no one in particular and followed her out of the barn.

That night, the sound of Haley screaming woke Dean with a start, springing out of bed he grabbed his gun from the nightstand, flicking off the safety and wrenched his door open, darted across the hallway and crashed through Haley's door, which thankfully she had not locked. As soon as his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he found Haley's sleeping form, gripping the sheets in her hands, sobs breaking out in between the screams, he put the safety back on and placed the gun on top of a table by the door on his way over to her.

Dean knelt down next to the bed, gripping her wrists tightly, trying to stop her writhing around so much. Nightmares; a hunter's biggest weakness. If you asked any hunter, they would tell you that the nightmares were by far the worst thing about this job, if they didn't, they were lying. Dean knew all too well the feeling of being trapped inside one of his own nightmares.

"Haley!" he shook her gently as her perched on the side of the bed, trying to wake her, when she didn't wake up straight away he shook her again. Haley shot straight up in bed, looking back at Dean.

"Dean?" she asked, hoarse from all of the screaming. Dean looked back at her with a look of sympathy crossing his face. A new round of tears had started to cloud her vision and letting out a strangled cry she collapsed against him and continued to cry. Wrapping his arms around her, he stroked the back of her head and held her close, comforting her.

"It's ok, it was just a nightmare." He whispered, his large warm hand, caressing her hair reassuringly.

"My dad." She whispered into his shoulder.

"I know, I get it, I get 'em too." He replied, resting his chin on the top of her head. She nodded into his shoulder, understanding.

The two of them stayed in that position for a while as Haley's sobs ebbed away and she slowly recovered from her ordeal. Eventually, Dean reluctantly pulled her away from him and looked down at her face, as best he could in the pitch black.

"Come on let's go for a walk." He motioned his head towards the open door and she nodded, pulling the sheets away from her and following Dean through the bunker to the kitchen, squinting against the light as Dean turned them on along the way. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as Haley slid onto a chair at the table.

"Not much to tell," she shrugged, "You were there, you know what happened." She looked down at her hands that were placed on top of the table. Dean nodded, understanding now what her nightmare had been about.

"Go make yourself comfortable on the couch; I'll make you something that will help you sleep." He nodded, motioning to the library where the couch and TV were situated. She nodded and slid out of the chair and headed for the library. His eyes followed her, lingering a little on her butt which was barely covered by the tiny sleep shorts and oversized T-shirt she was using as sleepwear.

Making herself comfortable on the couch, Haley wrapped the soft blanket that had been lying across the back, around herself, creating a little cocoon, protecting her from everything. Reaching for the remote she flicked on the TV as a distraction from her racing thoughts, the only thing on at this time of night were infomercials but she didn't mind. A few moments later, Dean appeared beside her holding a mug, he handed it to her and she smiled gratefully as she took it, feeling the warmth of the liquid radiate across her skin. Dean sat down on the opposite side of the couch and she turned to face him, her back resting against the arm and her knees drawn up towards her chest.

"Milk and honey?" she asked, taking a sip from the mug.

"I thought it would help." He replied, looking around at the library which was only lit by one of the table lamps and the light from the TV.

"Thanks." She smiled, snuggling into the blanket and resting the mug on her knees. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine don't worry about it," he replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and resting his arm on the back on the couch. Haley looked at him, raising her eyebrows as he stifled a yawn.

"Do you think I woke up Sammy?" she asked, quickly turning to glance at the doorway.

"No, I only heard 'cause you're across the hall." He replied, she nodded, taking a sip of the milk, its warmth spreading through her like a wave.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. "Nice work with those vampires today by the way," he said nudging her knee with his, she laughed slightly. Moving so she could put the mug on the coffee table, she edged towards Dean, the heat radiating off him, she hadn't realised how cold she was until that moment so decided to stay by his side instead of moving back to the opposite end of the couch.

"Did you expect me to be a damsel in distress or something?" she asked, giving him a gentle smile.

"No, I just didn't expect you to be able to take down the entire nest on your own!" Haley raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because I'm a woman?" she asked.

"No, because I don't think me and Sam could take down eight vampires on our own either, as much as I hate to admit it, you're a much better hunter than we are combined." Dean told her, looking her straight in the eye to show that he meant it. Haley was slightly taken aback by this statement but a smile spread across her face as she saw the sincerity in Dean's eyes.

"Sam and I." She stated, the smile now turning mischievous.

"You still do that?" Dean asked, laughing with a slight undertone of annoyance.

"No, I just remember how much it pissed you off back then." She laughed, her mind slowly drifting away from the memory of the nightmare she was having only an hour ago and onto a time when she had first known Sam and Dean.

"Is that how it's going to be from now on? I pay you a compliment and you correct my grammar?" he asked, turning to face her slightly, Haley laughed loudly, the noise reverberating off the walls, she looked down at her hands resting in her lap.

"No but it means a lot that you said that, thank you." She gave Dean a smile, "and thank you for tonight, if you hadn't woken me up, I'd probably be bawling my eyes out in there right now." She said looking down at her hands, interlocking and unlocking her fingers. "I miss him Dean." She said after a long moment of silence. "I knew that this might happen one day but I wasn't ready." She whispered, tears beginning to prickle at her eyes. "I used to think he was invincible." She laughed bitterly, shaking her head at how naive she had been. Dean watched her as she lifted her eyes towards the ceiling, trying to stop the tears from falling again.

"We all hope that we will Hales but deep down we know our time is going to come one day." He replied, watching her as her eyes flicked back down to look at him. "Your dad knew his time would come eventually and he made sure you were going to be ok. Whether it happened now or in ten years, you wouldn't have been ready then either." She kept her eyes locked on his as she listened to what he had to say. "Losing someone you love isn't meant to be easy." He reached out and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as he held her to him, comforting her as the tears that she had tried so hard to hold back began rolling down her cheeks.

"When did you get so wise Dean Winchester?" she asked, chuckling through her tears.

"I grew up," he shrugged, moving a hand up and down her back.

They sat in their comfortable silence once more; Haley still huddled up against Dean, his warmth making her feel sleepy. "Dean can you do me a favour?" she asked, her voice resonating through his chest.

"Sure." His voice was becoming thick as his eyes were starting to droop.

"If you hear me having a nightmare again, please come and wake me up, I don't want to go through that again." She lifted her head to look up at his face, to gauge his reaction to her request.

"Deal." He couldn't refuse; the sadness in her eyes was overwhelming, he wanted the real Haley, not the one overcome by sadness and tormented by nightmares every night. Haley gave him a relieved and thankful smile as his eyes became so heavy they drooped closed; Haley's not far behind, just as Dean's breathing evened out into a steady rhythm, her eyes fluttered closed as she drifted off. That night was the best night's sleep either of them had ever had.

* * *

 _6 Months Later_

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala up at the side of the road, at the edge of the forest he and Haley were about to set foot in. Sam had not joined them on this hunt; he was back at the bunker helping Castiel work out how to restore order to heaven, leaving Haley and Dean to hunt on their own. This didn't bother either of them in the slightest, they enjoyed each other's company and over the last six months they had become very close.

The pair moved around to the trunk, grabbing their weapons, they had been hunting a shifter for the past couple of days and had finally managed to track it down to an area of the forest on the outskirts of town.

"You good?" Dean asked, loading the cassette of silver bullets into his pistol.

"Yeah," she said, checking her bullets and sliding the silver knife into the inside pocket of her jacket. "Lead the way Hammy," she smiled, teasing him. Earlier that week Dean had been so hungry he had managed to stuff about three quarters of his burger into his mouth, his cheeks bulging out at the sides, Haley had said he looked like a Hamster and had been calling him rodent related nick names ever since, at first it had got on his nerves but he was slowly warming up to it and besides she would run out of them at some point.

"Was that the best you could come up with?" he asked, as she fell into step beside him.

"Maybe," she smiled up at him through her long eyelashes, Dean just shook his head and chuckled.

The canopy of branches above their heads had begun to get thicker and it began to get darker and darker as they walked further into the forest. The sound of a twig breaking to her right alerted Haley to movement in a dense area of trees, she reached across to her left and grabbed Dean's arm stopping him from walking any further forward and pointed to where she heard the noise, Dean nodded back at her and together they headed towards the trees, their guns held out in front of them, safety off ready to shoot and ask questions later.

Side by side they crept through the trees silently, surveying their surroundings for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. They had been told by the local sheriff that there was an old abandoned mine in the woods, this was where they were heading to, the mine being a prime location for the shifter to live.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw something flash past him assuming it was the shifter he turned towards it, pointing his gun in the direction he first saw the movement but as his back was turned, the shifter ran past, the movement going unnoticed by both the hunters. Dean turned back around now, unable to see anymore movement from the shifter, looking back over at Haley he signalled for them to continue on further through the forest. According to what the sheriff said the entrance to the mine shouldn't be too far away, they continued to walk side by side, knowing that if they got separated the shifter could use it to their advantage.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, they found the entrance to the mine, covered by the hanging branches of a willow tree, Haley expertly slid through the small gap in the wood that had been boarding up the entrance to the mine but they had to pry an extra panel away from the rest so that Dean could get his wider build through the gap. Once Dean was through, they dropped down from an out crop onto a track below. The two of them followed the track through the dark expanse of the mine, stopping every now and then to examine alcoves that looked like they could possibly be somewhere the shifter might be hiding.

"Dean," Haley called, as she examined one of the alcoves on the opposite side of the track. He made his way over to her, looking over her shoulder at what she was pointing at. Lying in the middle of the floor was a pile of skin the shifter had shed, by now it could be anyone, most likely either of them.

"Well it's not an Alpha," he said looking around the tight space they were standing in. "Stay close; it could be one of us." She nodded, shining the flashlight she had pulled out of her pocket around the alcove and noticed that it wasn't an alcove at all but a small tunnel that led away from the main one.

"I think we need to go this way," she told him as he was about to turn around and head out of the alcove, he shone his own flashlight down the tunnel and agreed with her as he saw the bloody hand print on the wall a little further up the tunnel.

Eventually the tunnel opened up into a large chamber and it was evident from the items of clothing strewn across the floor that this was where the shifter had been living. Dean moved around the room examining every part of it trying to figure out where the shifter was hiding and in what form it might be this time, it could be anyone. He tried to stick as close to Haley as possible so that he knew if the shifter did turn into her; he would know which one was his Haley; he had begun to get very protective over her lately even though he knew she could handle herself.

Across the opposite side of the room Haley noticed a dim light shining through an opening in the rock, she headed towards it, the soft shuffling of feet within the room, made her instantly aware that there was someone, or something inside. Gingerly, she stepped through the archway of the rock, the walls dimly lit by the kerosene lamp sitting on a large boulder in the corner. The smell of rotting flesh and blood instantly made her feel sick, and she quickly buried her nose in her jacket, composing herself before circling around the room, checking every nook and cranny for any sign of the shifter.

Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps behind her and a hand gripped at her shoulder, turning she swung her arm as her elbow collided with the nose of whoever the hand belonged to.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean's voice said out of the darkness. Swinging around she pointed the flashlight in the direction of his voice and aimed her gun at him, she sighed and lowered her gun slightly, hesitant in case the shifter was now wearing Dean's face.

"You startled me!" she exclaimed, stepping back a few steps and concentrating her gun on him, "I thought you were the shifter." She shrugged.

"Yeah well I'm not so put the gun down would ya," he said pinching the bridge of his nose, to stem the small amount of blood that was trickling out of one of his nostrils.

"Dean!" Haley called loudly, her voice echoing off the thick layers of rock surrounding her not convinced that this was her Dean. In the distance Haley could hear footsteps pounding towards her, he was running, they got increasingly closer and suddenly another Dean entered through the opening.

"Wha-" he started but he stopped as soon as he noticed his twin standing across from her, she had pointed the gun at him now as he emerged into the dimly lit room. He raised his hands in surrender and remained where he was standing. "Haley it's me." He said, edging further into the room. _Strike one_. Dean had not called her Haley for six months now, hearing him say her full name felt weird but this wasn't enough to base her decision on. She flicked her eyes over to the other Dean and locked her eyes on his.

Over the last couple of months as they had been spending a lot more time together, they had gotten closer and closer, close enough for her notice little things that Dean did around her that she would never have noticed under normal circumstances. Whenever he looked at her now, his eyes twinkled as if she were the only person in the room, his usual scrunched up face through stress and worry, softened as if just being around her was enough to relax him, his normally tense shoulders were also relaxed, he had put every ounce of trust in her right then and the way his eyes never left hers told her that this was her Dean; she was convinced.

Quickly flicking her eyes over to shifter Dean, she looked him in the eye; _Strike two:_ no twinkle, his forehead scrunched up as it would always be but when she looked at him nothing about him relaxed; _Strike three, you're out._ Turning off the safety she aimed the gun at shifter Dean's heart "Haley, don-" he started but she didn't give him chance before she blasted two bullets into its heart.

"Adios bitch!" she lowered the gun and turned to Dean, as he let out the breath he had been holding. "You better be you, Sammy will never speak to me again if not!" she laughed, but she couldn't hide the nervousness in her voice.

"It's me." He laughed, reaching around to the back pocket of his jeans where he was keeping the silver knife, as soon as Haley saw the knife in his hand, she ran towards him throwing her arms around him, he staggered back slightly as her body collided with his but he didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him tightly.

She pulled back slightly, looking up at his nose to survey the damage she had done, "Don't sneak up on me like that you idiot!" she scalded, slapping him in the chest with the back of her hand. "I could have killed you!"

"Sorry!" he replied, holding his hands up in surrender, honestly, he had no idea why he had done it in the first place.

"Can we go home? The smell in here is starting to soak into my hair." She stated, pulling at a lock of her hair and pulling a face at the smell that was coming from it.

"Yeah let's go." He nodded, leading the way through the tunnels and out into daylight.

Sam looked up from his laptop when he heard the sound of the door to the bunker creaking open and Haley and Dean's footsteps pounding down the metal steps. "Woah what happened to you?" Sam asked, looking up and seeing the cut across the bridge of Dean's nose and the dried blood that had seeped out around it.

"Hales got the drop on me." Dean replied, placing the case of beer on the table in front of him.

"Yeah well that's what you get for sneaking up on me when there's a shifter on the loose!" she called back as she headed in the direction of the kitchen to drop off the bag of groceries she was carrying. Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother as he handed him a beer and twisted the cap off his own bottle. "Sit." Haley ordered, re-entering the room, first aid kit in hand. Dean obeyed his orders and hopped up on the table, their faces level now, only inches apart. Haley ripped open an alcohol swab and began dabbing at the cut.

"You might want some ice too; you're getting a black eye." Sam chuckled, pointing the neck of the beer bottle towards his eye, where a purple bruise was beginning to form.

"God dammit Hales!" Dean exclaimed.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone you got beaten up by a girl, wouldn't want to ruin your delicate reputation or anything." She laughed, wiping away the dried blood. Sam let out a loud laugh that bounced off the walls of the library. Dean turned his head to glare at him, but Haley gently put a hand on his cheek and turned it back towards her, smirking as he evil eyed Sam out of the corner of his eye. "Ok, you don't need stitches but I'm gonna put you some strips on just to help close it up." She said, already placing the first strip across his nose. "And get some ice on that eye!" she ordered, placing the second. "I'm gonna go take a shower, I may see dead people but I don't want to smell like one too." She laughed and headed off in the direction of the bathroom. Dean's eyes following her every move.

"So did you ask her out yet?" Sam asked, taking a swig of his beer. Dean's head whipped around so fast that he nearly gave himself whiplash.

"What?" Dean asked, completely taken aback by the comment.

"Dude, you've been looking at her like that for the last couple of months, don't think I don't notice." Sam told him, Dean was about to open his mouth to reply but he couldn't think of a suitable comeback so just closed his mouth and took a sip of his beer.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked defeated.

"To me yeah but maybe not to her. Just ask her." Sam told him and retreated off towards the kitchen, beer in hand. Dean shook his head and headed towards the couch.

Later that night, Haley and Dean were sprawled out on the couch watching a movie; Sam had long ago gone to bed, leaving them together in the hope that Dean would eventually ask her out. The movie they were watching was terrible and the both of them were completely bored of it by now and were just staring at the screen not really watching it. Sighing Dean turned to Haley.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she nodded, removing her legs off his knees, where they had been resting comfortably for the last couple of hours and turned to look at him as he muted the TV.

"How did you know it was me and not the shifter?" it had been bothering him for hours, there was something about those moments in that chamber that made him wonder.

Haley sighed and pulled her left leg underneath her letting the other dangle over the edge of the couch, "The shifter called me Haley, you haven't called me that for a long time, you wouldn't have noticed because it comes naturally to you now but the shifter wouldn't have known that." She shrugged.

"That was it?" he exclaimed incredulously. "What if you had killed me instead of him?"

"I wouldn't have. I know you better than you think Dean." She smiled, looking down at her hands as she did whenever there was something she didn't want to talk about.

"Oh." He said, fixing his eyes on the TV, he still hadn't got a good enough answer from her but he figured it was the best he was going to get for now.

They sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't their usual comfortable silence, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife and it was starting to feel awkward between them. "Your eyes." Haley said quietly, still playing with her fingers.

"What?" Dean asked, turning his head to look at her. He had heard her correctly; he just wanted to clarify what she had said.

"Your eyes," she said louder, looking up at him now. "Lately, when you've looked at me, you've had this kind of twinkle in your eyes every time you look at me, it's like you're seeing me for the first time or something. Your face completely relaxes the second I set my eyes on you, you don't look tense and stressed just relaxed. When I looked into your eyes back in that mine, I knew it was you, I would know that look anywhere." She finished on a whisper. Dean looked back at her, bewildered. He hadn't realised she had noticed this, it was true, she lit up a room whenever she was there, her presence had this relaxing effect on him that he had also noticed not too long ago but it was only in the last couple of months that he realised he had very strong feelings for her, listening to her cry herself to sleep at night killed him every night and it took everything in him not to break that door down and wrap her up, keeping her safe from everything that made her feel this way.

"Say something," she laughed, watching him stare. Without hesitation, Dean moved forward crashing his lips onto hers, this took Haley by surprise but she'd been dying to do this for months and kissed him back with just as much passion, it was like a switch had flipped inside her, electricity flowed through her body as their mouths moved together, her skin tingling everywhere that it was touching his. She moved closer to him so she could get a better angle, untangling her legs from underneath her and kneeled next to Dean never breaking the kiss.

Reluctantly she pulled away from him, trying to get her breath back "You're not very good with words are you?" she laughed, breathlessly, looking down at him as she tried to get herself in a comfortable position. Dean smirked back at her and grabbed her hips pulling her across so that she was straddling him, a more comfortable position in his opinion, she laughed but stopped when she noticed how bad the damage she had inflicted upon his face was, reaching up she cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry for what I did to your face." She whispered, rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

"I deserved it." He shrugged; he shouldn't have snuck up on her. "Unless it means you don't want to kiss me anymore then..." he trailed off, smirking again.

"For what it's worth I've pretty much had a crush on you since I was a kid, if I liked you when you were mean to me I think I can deal with a few cuts and bruises." The twinkle in his eyes had now turned to lust, and Haley flicked her eyes between his eyes and his lips before kissing him once more. Haley giggled against his lips as he placed his hands under her thighs and stood from the couch slowly making his way towards the bedrooms, so they could take this somewhere a little more private.

For the first time in the last six months, Haley was finally happy again and she couldn't have asked for anything more.

* * *

 **Hello! Welcome to my new FanFiction, Freaks and Greeks, this chapter was just to set the scene a little so you got a little bit about the background of how Sam, Dean and Haley know each other. This is not my best work but please bare with me it has been a loooooong time since I last wrote anything that wasn't an essay for university so I may be a little bit rusty.**

 **Please let me know what you think and I will be posting the first chapter very shortly.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Now

_Chapter One_

 _Now_

* * *

"Mornin' Sammy!" Haley beamed as she stepped down into the kitchen of the bunker. Sam, still in his pyjamas looked up at her from his laptop.

"Mornin' Hales" he smiled back at her, and then went back to his laptop, searching through news pages for a case.

"Have you had any breakfast yet?" She stood behind him, looking over his shoulder at the screen, he shook his head "Want pancakes?" She asked, taking a frying pan off the shelf and placing it on the stove.

"Is that a trick question?" Sam smiled, scrolling through a news story. Haley smiled and got to work making up the batter.

"Any cases today?" she pondered, dumping an egg into a bowl with some flour.

"A nest of vampires in Missouri, a strange string of suicides in Colorado, a possible werewolf in Iowa..." He trailed off as she poured herself a coffee and motioned to Sam to ask if he wanted a refill, he nodded.

"Same as usual then?" She laughed, walking over to fill Sam's cup whilst waiting for the pan to heat up. "I vote Colorado," she told him reading the news story over his shoulder, "it's only over the border, if it's nothing we could just head over to the vampire nest?" She suggested, giving the batter a final stir.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam smiled, turning in his chair to look at her.

"How long do you think it'll take before Dean smells these pancakes?" She chuckled, picking up a ladle full of batter.

"Ten bucks he's here in ten seconds," Sam laughed, taking a sip of his fresh coffee.

"Twenty he takes longer," she smiled, knowing that they had both stayed out at the bar late last night and it would take a while for him to muster up the energy to crawl out of bed.

"Deal." They both shook on it and Haley poised the ladle over the frying pan.

"Start the timer," she told him as the batter sizzled in the pan and the scent of cooking pancakes wafted through kitchen. Five seconds in, a door slammed and the sounds of footsteps running down the hallway began to reverberate off the walls.

"PANCAKES!" Dean's voice echoed from down the hall as she turned to flip the pancakes. The timer hit eleven seconds and Dean almost fell into the kitchen, his hair sticking up in all different directions and only one arm in his dressing gown. Haley smiled at her small victory. Dean slid over to Haley, and took her hands in his, "please tell me those are chocolate chip pancakes!" He pleaded.

"Why do you want some?" She asked smiling sweetly at him.

"I knew there was a reason we let you stay!" He replied; she raised an eyebrow as he leaned in to kiss her cheek; she backed away, the smell of stale alcohol still lingering on his breath. He looked back at her confused, and then when she wrinkled her nose, he understood. "Sorry," he shrugged, taking her coffee from the counter beside her.

"Dean!" She whined, "That was mine!" He shrugged again and sat down opposite Sam as she sighed. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Good night?" He asked, stretching his arm out over the chair next to him.

"Haley got me drunk," Dean stated winking at her, both Haley and Sam shook their heads.

"I think you did that all on your own Dean," she told him placing three pancakes on a plate for Sam.

"Why are you so chipper? You had as much as I did!" He asked as she placed the pancakes down in front of Sam, Dean looked at them longingly.

"Because when you went to the bathroom, I asked the bartender to just give me coke after the first three, you just don't remember!" She told him putting her hands on her hips as he looked back at her.

"Whatever." he said waving his hand in defeat. "What cases we got today?" He asked looking over at Sam, who had a mouthful of pancake, unable to answer his brother's question.

"Vampire nest in Missouri, weird suicides in Colorado and a werewolf in Iowa," she stated, Dean opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "We're gonna hit the suicides in Colorado first, then if it turns out to be nothing we're gonna gank the vampires." She told him, mixing the batter before she was ready to fry it off again.

"Good to know. Where's my pancakes?" Dean demanded, holding his knife and fork in his hand eyeing up Sam's plate.

"Where are your manners Dean Winchester?" She turned back to him after putting another batch of batter in the pan, with her hands on her hips again. Sam laughed as Dean shrank back.

"Please can I have some pancakes?" Dean asked feeling the full force of her wrath.

"If you pour me another coffee, yes." She nodded towards the coffee machine. He obliged and got up to pour her a coffee, adjusting his robe on his way there; she turned back to the stove and began flipping the tasty morsels. Haley flinched slightly as Dean's muscled arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss placed on her cheek, she smiled to herself, feeling slightly content in that moment. With him still wrapped around her, she grabbed another plate and filled it up with the pancakes. She turned to face him, his breath smelling slightly better with the addition of coffee. She handed Dean his plate. "Eat." She told him nodding to the table.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted and retreated back to the table. Grabbing an apple and a protein bar, she had never been a fan of breakfast; she sat down next to Dean, the freshly poured coffee waiting. She took a sip of the chocolate brown liquid and savoured the taste, an instant jolt of caffeine hitting her brain.

"So what's the story with these suicides in Colorado?" Dean asked through a mouthful of pancake.

"Bunch of college kids, who appear to have committed suicide, no evidence of foul play from the police but they all seem to have died in similar ways. The suicide rate for the town is about one every five years until now where they've had three in the last week." Sam relayed, paraphrasing the details. "One of the vics scratched their own eyes out."

"Nice." he said, recoiling a little bit at the thought of someone scratching their own eyes out, but really it was nothing new. "So what are we thinking?" Dean asked shovelling another forkful of food in his mouth. "Witches? Demons?"

"We won't know till we take a look at the vics I guess," Haley said finishing off the apple. "I'll go change and pack my things." She added beginning to stand "You need to shower, you stink," she pointed to Dean and watched as he lifted up his arm and sniffed his underarms, he pulled away immediately.

"You're not wrong!" Dean replied, pulling a face at the stench as Haley made her way out of the kitchen.

"Oh and Sammy," she said as she turned to look at her surrogate brother, "You owe me twenty bucks."

"Damn it!" Sam exclaimed, pulling out his wallet, he had hoped that she had forgotten about their deal.

"Why do you owe her money?" Dean directed at Sam.

"Sammy lost a bet!" She smiled, folding her arms over her chest.

"That's my girl!" Dean laughed at Sam. Sam held the note out to her and she took it sliding it into her back pocket.

"Pleasure doing business with you Samuel." She smiled again knowing it would annoy the hell out of him.

"It's Sam." He muttered as she walked through the kitchen door only to double back moments later.

"One of you needs to wash the dishes before we leave. Last time they were covered in mould, and I spent days disinfecting everything!"

"Yes ma'am!" They answered, both saluting her once again.

"Good soldiers," she laughed and headed for her room.

An hour later the three of them were packed and ready to go. Dean and Sam threw their things in the car as Haley filled the cooler up with food for the road. Healthy snacks for her and Sam and junk for Dean, even though Dean hated anything that remotely resembled a salad, she had been sneaking healthier food into his dinner ever since she moved into the bunker a year and a half ago, it seemed to be doing the trick, even if he didn't notice.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked, juggling the Impala keys in his hand.

"Yep. Take this for me please babe," she said, taking the cooler off the table and handing it to him.

"Sure thing, pretty girl!" He winked and she smiled back at him. "You coming?"

"Yeah just gonna check we have everything." She replied as he headed out towards the Impala. Haley walked around the bunker making sure they had everything they needed for the trip. Once she was satisfied, she headed towards the car. Dean was sitting in the driver's seat, despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before, she walked over to the driver side and opened the door. "Out!" She ordered.

"What? Why?" He complained, not budging from his seat.

"Because my darling, I'm pretty sure 50% of your blood is beer or whiskey right now and if you get pulled over you'll get arrested and I am not bailing you out of prison!" He still didn't budge. "You wouldn't want to crash your precious Baby now would you?" Dean began to reconsider and after a few minutes stepped out of the car.

"Not a scratch!" He pointed the finger holding the keys in her face.

"Cross my heart!" She said looking him dead in the eye, she crossed her heart to signal she was serious. He kept his eyes on her for several moments before he was satisfied and handed over the keys. "Jeez Dean, sometimes I wonder if you love this car more than you love me." She mused, climbing in and closing the door, she looked over at Dean who didn't say a word.

"Dean!"

"Dude!" Both Haley and Sam exclaimed together, even Sam knew that he had taken it a step too far. Sticking the key into the ignition Haley started the car.

"Asshole." She said, as she floored it away from the bunker. Dean glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, her eyes were fixated on the road an unreadable expression on her beautiful face. Dean had already begun to regret what he had done. Although Haley knew he wasn't serious, it still hurt knowing that he didn't say anything against it.

The three of them sat in silence for nearly an hour before the awkwardness got too much for Sam and he asked for a bathroom break,even though he didn't really need it, so Haley pulled off of the country road they had been rumbling along and into the nearest gas station. The minute she pulled into a parking space, she shut off the engine and jumped out of the car, just wanting a moment to herself and to stretch her legs a little. Just as she shut the door behind her, she heard whispers between Sam and Dean.

"Talk to her." Sam told his brother, as he got out, he looked at Haley and squeezed her shoulder, "You want anything?"

"Water please." She requested, handing him the twenty she won that morning; he wouldn't take it. "Thanks Sammy." He smiled again before heading into the store. Once he'd left, she set off for the little stream hidden away in the trees lining the parking lot, leaving Dean still sitting in the passenger seat to watch her walk away, he sighed knowing that he had messed up once again.

Haley headed over to the rickety wooden bridge that crossed the stream, standing in the centre she could see the curve of the stream as it headed into the woods. Leaning her arms on the railing she closed her eyes and focused on the soft flowing of the stream, the sound relaxing her as she waited for the inevitable awkward apology Dean was about to make an attempt at.

Haley loved Dean with all her heart but sometimes he could be a real ass, maybe it was because of his upbringing but she had lived the same life, Haley had been hunting most of her life, much like Sam and Dean; it was the family business, but she had never been like this with anyone. Maybe it was just his sense of humour, but surely he knew that that particular joke wasn't funny. She could count on one hand the amount of times he had said "I love you" and they had been dating for a year. Was she being too sensitive? Or was he purposely keeping her at arms length because everything that man had ever loved left him, killed by some kind of supernatural creature to give them leverage.

Heavy footsteps coming towards her pulled her from her thoughts and opened her eyes, in her periphery she could see Dean with his hand on the back of his neck, the bridge creaking under the weight of him nervously hopping from one foot to the other.

"I don't bite Dean," she called turning to look at him, he moved his hand away and shoved them both in his pockets and headed towards her, he leaned on the rail next to her.

"Sometimes you do." He laughed nervously and she smiled remembering the teeth marks she had left on his shoulder during a particularly steamy make out session. They stood in silence for a few moments before he turned to her.

"You know I love you right?" He asked; turning sideways to face her, she turned to match his position.

"Yeah, but it would be nice to hear you say it once in a while Dean!" He looked down at his feet, a sign of guilt. "And to maybe object when I say you love the Impala more than me," she chuckled, knowing full well that she was slightly ahead of the car.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking her hand. "It was stupid. Other than Lisa, you are the only other woman I've really been in a serious relationship with, I'm still tryin' to work out all the rules you know? Even after a year." He chuckled, she understood that, this was the first serious relationship she'd had; growing up she never let herself get too attached to anyone knowing that the minute her dad needed to move further afield, she would be leaving. "I need you to help me, tell me when I'm being a dick." He laughed, grasping her hand. "Am I forgiven?" Looking back at him Haley realised that over the past year and a half that she had been with the Winchester boys; Dean had changed, he wasn't the asshole that used to pick on her mercilessly when she was a kid, he was better, almost softer, but that could have just been her influence on him, the minute she walked back into his life things his while demeanour had changed, before Haley came on the scene he wouldn't hesitate in giving his life away to save someone else, before he had nothing to live for but now he had Haley and being able to come back from a hunt and see her or look over to his side and find her standing right by his side, fighting with him, gave him something to live for.

"Ah I suppose so," she smiled. "Besides who else is gonna make you chocolate chip pancakes every Saturday morning?" She laughed, as he threw his arms around her and picked her up effortlessly, she smiled down at him as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Those pancakes are heaven!" He said, his lips catching hers in a chaste kiss.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Winchester." She paused, "but you're still not driving!" She pointed her finger in his face.

"Damn it Hales!"

"Sorry!" She shrugged but he just smiled.

"Yo, love birds!" Sam called from next to the car, "Let's hit the road!" Dean sighed and lowered to the ground and together they headed off back to the car. "You good?" Sam asked, looking at them both.

"We're good." Dean clarified winking at Haley as he got into the passenger seat once more.

* * *

A mile or so from the gas station, Haley reached over and flipped on the radio, tired of listening to the boys yammering on about nothing at all. She began to tune the radio until eventually she came across the country music station, knowing full well it would annoy the hell out of both men and as if on cue they both groaned.

"Really Hales?" Dean complained, pulling a face at her choice in music.

"What are the rules Dean?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole," the three of them said in unison.

"I know." Dean sighed, regretting he ever made that rule.

"Good. Now shut your cake hole." She smiled sweetly; he groaned and bashed his head against the window in protest. Born in Nashville, country music flowed through her veins so whenever the opportunity presented itself to drive the Impala, which admittedly, wasn't very often, Haley purposely chose the country station, it brought back so many memories of travelling around the country with her Dad way back when, it stopped her from missing him so much, now that he was gone.

Haley hummed along to Blake Shelton, Kenny Chesney and Luke Bryan all while Dean repeatedly banged his head gently on the window, trying to get away from it. Sammy had had the right idea and had securely placed his headphones in his ears, apparently Dean did not share the same common sense as his brother.

The opening notes of Dolly Parton's _Jolene_ began to play and Dean groaned even louder. It had been a while since Haley had heard it, it being one of the most played songs of her childhood and her Momma's favourite. She hummed along to begin with but knew eventually she would be all out singing, something she had never done in front of the boys before.

Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel in time to the beat and ignoring Dean's pleas to kill him, the chorus rolled around and she couldn't resist any longer.

 _"Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,_

 _I'm begging of you please don't take my man,_

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,_

 _Please don't take him just because you can,"_

The groans from Dean's direction subsided and he looked at his girlfriend bewildered, having never heard her sing before. Glancing in the rear view mirror, she could see that Sam had pulled out his headphones in order to get a better listen.

" _You can have your choice of man,_

 _But I could never love again,_

 _He's the only one for me, Jolene,"_

Haley ignored their staring and continued on, reliving the moments on the road with her dad.

" _I had to have this talk with you,_

 _My happiness depends on you,_

 _And whatever you decide to do, Jolene,_

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,_

 _I'm begging of you please don't take my man,_

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,_

 _Please don't take him even though you can,_

 _Jolene, Jolene"._

The song ended and all was quiet in the car for several minutes as the boys looked on at her in bewilderment.

"Was I that bad?" She asked worriedly, turning down the radio.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Dean asked his mouth still slightly open.

"You know I'm from Nashville right?" They nodded. "Well country music is basically in your blood and my Momma and Daddy were huge fans, so I grew up listening to all the old favourites, Johnny Cash, Dolly, Reba. When my Momma was killed, I refused to sing anything ever again and then one day Daddy and I were out on the road and Dolly came on the radio; she was Momma's favourite and I just started singing again." Haley relayed the story, checking the road sign they passed for how far away their destination was. "After that, to earn money, my Dad took me to karaoke bars where I would sing and my tips were how we made our living. If I wasn't a hunter, I'd be a singer. I haven't really sung since Dad died." She shrugged.

"You're amazing." Dean said in awe.

"Momma always said I had the voice of an angel." Concentrating on the road, she remembered the memories of singing with her mom so fondly.

"Well your mom was right, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were." Sam chuckled.

"Thanks Sammy." She smiled at him through the rear view mirror.

"If we get that performance every time, I might let you have country on more often." Dean mused, but she didn't believe him.

"Dean, I have known you long enough to know that even my voice wouldn't persuade you to listen to country for more than five minutes." She laughed, flicking the radio off.

"People change Hales."

 _Yeah, maybe they do._ She thought.

* * *

 **Well hello there gang! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Freaks and Greeks, I know it's not really much but at least now we know a little bit more about Haley and Dean's realtionship. This chapter was originally much longer but after how long the prologue had been I didn't want to make all of the chapters too long so chapters will be relatively short. I will upload a new chapter every Sunday night, so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

 **Please let me know what you think. Reviews, follows, favourites and constructive criticisms are always welcome.**

 **See you next Sunday!**

 **~Alice**


	3. Chapter 2 - Fred and Daphne

_Chapter 2_

 _Fred and Daphne_

* * *

The three hunters pulled into the parking lot of the Buena Vista Motel, just inside Lawson, Colorado. Haley cut the engine and climbed out the car, the cool spring air wafting her honey blonde curls around her face.

"I'll go get us a room," Dean announced as he closed the door of the Impala, heading off in the direction of the office. Haley leaned against the bumper and pulled out her phone, scrolling through the news articles from the latest death and sipping the, now warm, water.

"So they were all college kids?" Haley squinted up at Sam, clarifying, her small stature of 5'4" meant that she always had to crane her neck to look him in the eye.

"Looks like it, from the community college the next town over but they were all from Lawson." Sam answered, fighting with the strap of his bag.

"Do you think they knew each other?" She asked popping the trunk as Dean emerged from the office.

"Small town like this? Most likely." Sam replied, grabbing his duffel bag out of the trunk.

"Could it have been a pact? I mean if they all seemed to have 'committed suicide',". Haley air quoted, knowing that in this line of work, things were never as they seemed.

"Haley, one of the vics scratched their own eyes out and one of the others slit their own throat. Pretty strange for a suicide pact don't you think?" Sam added; grabbing the cooler off the backseat, most of the snacks inside untouched.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she said, grabbing her and Dean's bags. Dean finally reached them.

"Room 5," he said, handing Haley the key, taking their bags from her and led the way to their room.

"So what's the plan Batman?" She asked Dean, unlocking the door.

"Put on the monkey suits and head for the police station." Dean suggested, predictably.

"Aye, Aye captain," she winked, dropping down on to the bed to take off her boots.

"I left my phone in the car, keys?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean as he began to unbutton his shirt. He threw the keys over at Sam and he left the room, once he was safely outside, Haley began to undress.

"So who's going to the morgue after we talk to the cops?" Haley asked, pulling off her shirt.

"I'll drop you and Sammy off at the morgue and then I'll go to the college." Dean told her, pulling on the trousers of his suit.

"Alright." Haley replied apprehensively, pulling off her jeans so she was just standing in her underwear. The doorknob began to rattle and she ran to the bathroom out of sight of Sam, no need to make it awkward.

"Out!" Dean yelled as the door opened.

"Wha-" Sam started.

"Out!" Dean yelled again and the door slammed shut again. Haley emerged from the bathroom again, hurrying over to her bag to pull out her new little black dress she'd bought for such occasions as these. "My eyes only," Dean winked as he buttoned up his shirt. She pulled on her dress.

"Zip me up?" She asked, holding her dress up and walking over to Dean so that he could zip up her dress. The dress was short, falling just above the knee, with a plunging neckline, clinging to every curve. She held the dress up with one hand and her hair up with the other to give Dean better access to the zip. He fastened it up in a matter of seconds and placed a kiss on her shoulder for good measure. She dropped her hair and turned to smile at him.

"Thanks." She smiled, pecking him on the lips, watching as his eyes roamed her body but still rested on her chest. "Eyes up here Dean!" She clicked her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Damn, if Sam wasn't outside..." He trailed off, his eyes taking another survey of her body.

"You'd what?" She raised an eyebrow, fixing his collar, their faces inches apart.

"Still here, guys," Sam called from the other side of the door.

"You can come in now Sammy," she called back, laughing and turning to go back into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. Ten minutes later the three of them were in the car heading for Lawson PD.

"We're looking for the sheriff?" Dean said to the officer on duty at the front desk.

"I'll get him for you," the officer smiled and disappeared off into another room, moments later the sheriff came into sight.

"Sheriff Moore. How can I help you gentleman?" He asked holding out his hand for a handshake, obviously not seeing Haley as she stood behind Sam, she moved sideways to stand in the middle of the two men. "And lady." He corrected himself and she smiled gratefully.

"Special Agent Hunter, this is my partner Special Agent Matthews," Dean and Sam both held up their badges as Haley pulled hers out of the pocket of her blazer "and our trainee Agent Lawrence," she showed her own ID. "We're here about the string of strange suicides you've had recently."

"Well I can see why you would want to check this out, it's a bit of a weird one." Sheriff Moore replied, opening the door to the bull pen and leading them to his office. "All three victims are from the community college next town over, the town was pretty shocked, this is a very tight knit community agents. Please" He motioned for them to take a seat and picked a file up from his desk. "Pretty gruesome suicides if you ask me, and to tell you the truth I think there may have been drugs involved."

"What makes you say that?' Sam asked unbuttoning his jacket.

"Well just the nature of the whole thing, that poor kid that scratched his eyes out, and the other one that basically bashed her skull in and the latest one that slit their own throat." He pointed at pictures of each of the victims. "Must have been a bad reaction or something, we're still trying to identify the drug, we've been unable to find a trace so far." The sheriff added.

"May I?" Haley asked, motioning for the files, the sheriff obliged and handed them over. She began to look through the files, looking for anything that would be of interest to their case "Was there any connection between the victims?" She asked flipping up the photo of the first victim.

"You bet, friends since they were in diapers. Five of them, the other two friends couldn't tell us much." Sheriff Moore relayed, leaning on his desk.

"Any witnesses?" Dean asked reading the files over Haley's shoulder.

"One. Jack Boden, Henry Owen, the one that gouged out his eyes," he clarified. "His roommate, said that he could hear him shouting at someone, next minute he finds him on the floor with his eyeballs in his hands; dead." Haley wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Any idea where we can find him?" Dean asked, even though the answer was right in front of him in the file Haley was holding.

"Delta, kappa, pie. Fraternity over at the community college. Henry was a member."

"Well thank you Sheriff, you've been very helpful. We'll keep you updated on our findings" Sam stood up, fastening his jacket and holding out his hand to the sheriff.

"Sure thing agents. Let me get you a copy of those files." He nodded, taking the file away from Hayley and handing them over to another officer. "You're welcome to wait in my office. I have to tend to a situation but I look forward to hearing from you in due course." He dipped his hat and headed out of the office.

"Alright Sammy you and Haley head to the morgue and I'll check out the fraternity." Dean handed out orders but Haley disagreed.

"Erm no. I should go to the fraternity." She protested.

"Why?" Dean asked, not seeing sense.

"Because it's a house overflowing with testosterone, they're more likely to talk to me than you." She replied, making her point.

"She has a point Dean." Sam agreed.

"Alright fine but I'm still coming with you!" Dean agreed, although he wasn't happy about it.

"I wouldn't have expected otherwise." She smiled up at him, his face like thunder.

"Agents your paperwork is ready." A female officer said as she handed over the evidence files to Dean. She smiled and left the office.

"Let's hit the road."

After leaving the police station the Winchesters and Haley, who by this point was basically a Winchester herself, headed towards the local morgue, so Sam could get an idea of what they were hunting.

"I'll call with what I find out." Sam said as he climbed out of the car, holding the door open so Haley could take his place.

"See ya soon Sammy," she called back as Dean peeled away from the curb and sped off to the next town.

As they neared the college, Haley pulled down the visor and checked her reflection, smoothing out her blonde locks and checked that her eye liner hadn't smudged in the small amount of time since she had applied it. Dean pulled into the parking lot, dodging the young adults that were milling around.

"Stupid college kids!" He muttered, as a football landed inches from the front of the car.

"Hey, I was a college kid!" Haley objected, feigning offence.

"Yeah, for a week and a half!"

"And that week and a half was one of the best times of my life." Dean shot her a look.

"Bullshit." Dean replied, knowing full well she hated every minute of not being on the road with her Dad.

"Fine, I hated it but Sammy went to college and he's far from stupid!" She countered, slipping her heels back on. Dean agreed and opened his door, "Wait!" She put a hand on his arm to stop him, "One last thing," she said, leaning over the back of the seat to retrieve something from her bag, giving Dean an excellent view of her ass in the tight dress. "Stop staring at my ass Dean!" She scolded, returning to her seat, a tube of bright red lipstick in her hand.

"Can't help it," he shrugged, his grass green eyes twinkling, she shook her head and applied the lipstick.

"Ok let's go."

The two of them walked around for a while, getting their bearings.

"How the hell are we meant to find this place?" Dean asked in frustration, turning round and round. A low thump of bass sounded in the distance.

"Follow the music," she told him, heading off in the general direction the music was coming from. Even though she had only spent a week and a half at college herself, she knew that if there was a party in the middle of the day it was usually coming from the frat house.

It turned out Haley was right, there was indeed a party going on in the frat house, albeit small. Solo cups littered the grass outside and toilet paper was strung in one of the trees beside the entrance.

"Wow." Dean said, kicking empty cups out of the way as he walked.

"I do not miss this." Haley replied, wrinkling her nose at how much her shoes stuck to the floor as she entered the house. Boys stood in groups in the hallway each of their eyes fixed on her, taking the opportunity that she had their attention she walked up to one of the groups, "Can you direct me to Jack Boden's dorm please?" She asked, knowing that there was no point getting out her badge; they would answer her anyway.

"Room 3: first floor down the hall to the left." A guy with a young Justin Bieber type haircut told her, his eyes roaming her body, Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

"Thank you." She gave him a tight lipped smile and headed towards the stairs. There was a smattering of mutters from some of them as their eyes followed her every move.

"When you're done you could come by my room after!" Another called after her. Dean gritted his teeth and was about to turn and punch the asshole in his pretty face, but Haley caught him by the arm before he moved any further.

"Don't." was all she needed to say and he fell back into step behind her as she ascended the stairs.

"Next time wear a turtleneck." He muttered to her, she rolled her eyes again. As they moved through the hall a series of wolf whistles followed her, much to Dean's annoyance.

"Stand there," she ordered, so that he stood hidden from view of whoever opened the door, he gave an annoyed grunt but obliged. She adjusted her dress slightly, pulling it down a little more at the front.

"Really?" Dean was growing more annoyed by the second as the frat boys watched, their eyes glued to her.

"Do you want him to answer our questions or not?" She shot back, he nodded his head defeated. "Then shut your pie hole."

"But they're looking at you like you're a piece of meat!" He gritted his teeth, looking around at them with their leering stares.

"Yeah well just remember you're the one that get's all the fun. They can look but they will never touch." She winked, pulling on his tie.

"Damn right." He replied, lust growing in his eyes. Haley smiled once more and knocked. A shirtless, tall, well built, dark haired boy answered the door. "Jack Boden?" Haley asked, reaching into her pocket for her badge, the boy nodded back, apparently rendered speechless, "Agent Lawrence, we need you to answer some questions about your roommate's suicide." She said, holding up her badge and putting it away quickly.

"Baby, you can ask me anything you want." He bit his lip as she walked into the room, his gaze following her. Dean cleared his throat from the doorway

"Special Agent Hunter, put a shirt on kid." He showed his badge and nodded towards the shirt crumpled up on the bed.

"What can you tell us about the night Henry died?" Haley asked, as the kid pulled on his shirt and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I was just coming up the hall after class and I heard Henry shouting, he kept screaming 'get out of my head, I didn't mean to' over and over again, I thought he was having a bad trip or something, so I didn't think of anything of it," he shrugged, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs, most likely a nervous habit. "I went to the bathroom and could still hear him screaming on the way back but it was more like he was in pain this time, when I came in he was lying on the floor his hands covered in blood and his eyes literally scratched out. I mean he was literally holding them!" Jack recalled, running a hand through his hair.

"Was he acting weird before then?" Haley asked again, trying to dig for as much information as she could.

"He'd been acting weird ever since he found out Troy and Ashley died," he answered, feeling uncomfortable remembering the sight of his friend.

'Who are Troy and Ashley?" Dean asked, obviously he hadn't read the case files.

"Troy Halliwell and Ashley Gilmore, they've all been best friends since they were kids; he took it pretty hard, it sort of sent him over the edge a little." He told them, getting up from his seat on the bed and grabbing a water from the mini fridge in the corner.

"What do you mean?" Dean probed.

"He kept repeating 'I'm next, they're gonna come for me next'," Jack told them, taking a long gulp of water.

"Do you know what he meant by that?" Dean had taken over at this point, being more skilled at this kind of thing than Haley was. Jack shook his head taking another gulp of water, at this point looking for something to distract him from the pictures in his mind. "Did you notice anything weird in the room when you came in?" Dean started getting down to the usual, 'is it a demon or ghost?' portion of the interrogation. "Any cold spots, strange smells..." He trailed off; the boy looked at them confused.

"What does that have to do with anyth-"

"Answer the question Jack," Haley cut him off, wanting answers so she could get away from the stench of thirty plus, testosterone fuelled men.

"No nothing, just a lot of blood." He shivered.

"Alright well, do you mind if we look through some of Henry's things?" Haley asked, leaning on the chair on Henry's side of the room.

"I gotta get to class but go ahead, his parents are supposed to be collecting his stuff tomorrow but the police already went through everything." Jack said, pulling on a letterman jacket and his backpack.

"We just want to be thorough." Haley smiled; he nodded and headed out the door.

"You check that side, I'll do this side." Dean said motioning to the side of the room Haley was standing on, once Jack had left the room. Haley nodded and began searching through Henry's things looking for anything strange or something that resembled a hex bag.

"Anything?" Dean asked, looking under the bed Jack had been sitting on moments earlier.

"Not yet," she said, pulling open the drawer of the nightstand, rummaging through both empty and unopened condom packets and candy wrappers, at least he was using protection. "Wait a minute," Haley said; finding a small gold coin lying at the back of the drawer, she recognised it from the case file, having been found lying next to the body of the second victim. She held it up to show Dean.

"A coin?" Dean looked at her confused.

"Do you ever read the files Dean?" She asked, annoyed.

"Usually you and Sammy tell me all I need to know," he shrugged. Haley rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Yes Dean, the same coin that was found next to the first victim's body!" She exclaimed, walking over to Dean and dropping the coin into his hand for him to inspect.

"It's not any coin I've seen before." He stated, turning it over and over in his hand.

"Me neither. I wonder if there was one with the first vic?" She pondered, dropping it back in the drawer.

"I'll call Sammy." Dean said, pulling his phone out his pocket.

"I think we should go speak to the other two friends while we're still on campus. See what the connection is between them." She suggested, following him out the door as he hit speed dial.

"Good idea. I do not want to come back to this place again." Dean looked around at the hall that had considerably emptied since they had entered the dorm room.

"Me either." She agreed, as the last remaining boy's eyes followed her out of the building.

"Hey, you find anything?" Dean asked his brother down the phone, coming to a halt and putting it on speaker so Haley could hear.

"Vic's eyes were definitely scratched out and it was definitely self inflicted," he said quietly, probably in the vicinity of normal people, "They found tissue under his nails that proved it." Haley wrinkled her nose. "All other organs intact, bled out from the injuries to his eyes."

"What about the other two?" Dean asked, looking around at his surroundings as two boys eyed Haley again. It had all been fun and games to begin with but now she was beginning to feel self conscious and pulled her blazer tighter around her chest.

"Pretty much the same thing, obviously the second vic died from slitting their own throat, sliced right through the carotid artery, bled out in minutes. First vic bashed her own skull in, massive brain haemorrhage. But get this all three of them were treated for injuries consistent with a car crash, some of the injuries were still healing." Sam relayed to them.

"Sam, did the first victim have any personal effects?" Haley asked, crossing her fingers that there would be another coin to complete the set.

"Yeah just a few things in her pockets, why?" Sam asked his hand in his own pocket.

"Was there a gold coin?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Can you get me a picture and send it to me? Both the other vics had the same one, I just wanna make sure they're the same." She asked, pulling her blazer tighter still around her as more and more people began to stare, unbeknownst to Dean.

"Sure thing." Sam replied turning around to head back into the morgue.

"Alright, we're gonna go talk to the remaining friends and then we'll come get you." Dean told him as Haley edged closer.

"Ok, bye." Sam hung up and Dean returned his phone to his pocket.

"Dean can we get out of here? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable." She told him, trying to hide between him and a tree.

"Regretting that outfit now, huh?" He laughed. She nodded. "Come on, before I rip someone's head off," he mumbled, guiding her forward with a hand on the small of her back, his protective nature kicking in. Haley's phone beeped, signalling that Sam had sent her the picture. She pulled up the picture and inspected it.

"They're the same," Haley told Dean. "I just don't know _what_ it is." Something seemed familiar about the coin but she couldn't place it.

"We'll figure it out. Now where the hell are we going?" He asked, trying to get his bearings.

"Baker hall, it's over here," Haley directed and he followed behind her as they headed into the dorms.

After asking multiple questions and a lot of comments on her outfit, Haley and Dean arrived at the door of Callie James. They knocked and waited, Dean taking point this time.

"Callie James?" He asked, holding his badge up. "Special Agent Hunter and this is my partner Agent Lawrence, we need to ask you a few questions." The brunette nodded and moved aside so they could enter.

"You're here to talk about my friend's suicides right?" She asked, sitting at her desk. Haley perched on the edge of the bed as Dean stood, her feet killing her in her heels.

"What can you tell us about that?" Haley asked softly, treating her with kid gloves.

"All of them said something was after them, they kept seeing things that weren't there." She said, fiddling with her hands in her lap, tears welling at the corner of her eyes.

"What kinds of things?" Dean asked gruffly as tears rolled down her cheeks, not taking the gentle approach. Haley looked up at him and gave him a warning glance.

"Ashley told me she kept seeing this black figure everywhere she went, like it was taunting her or something," she said, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. "Then she started talking to herself and telling it to get away and that she was sorry. That's when-" Callie trailed off unable to continue.

"It's ok Callie." Haley reassured her softly, "Have you seen this before?" She asked, showing her the picture of the coin.

"Yeah both Troy and Ashley had them, Ashley said she found it in her pocket but didn't know where it came from." Callie whispered. Haley withdrew her phone and looked up at Dean, talking with their eyes.

"Do you know what it is?" She asked her again, she shook her head no.

"What can you tell us about the car accident?" Dean asked, his voice softening now.

"How did you know about that?" Callie asked, looking back at the pair, eyes wide.

"Autopsy results showed that all of your friends were recently involved in a car accident" Haley told her, noticing the water sitting at the corner of her eyes.

"I had to go back home for a family thing, the four of them went out to a party and crashed their car on their way back here." Callie told them, missing out a vital piece of information.

"Anything else you wanna tell us about that night Callie?" Haley asked, knowing that she wasn't telling them everything.

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble," She whispered, picking at her nail beds.

"Anything you say to me now, stays between us." Haley reassured her, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"They killed someone that night." She whispered again, "Kyle was driving; he'd had too much to drink but insisted on driving. His dad's a lawyer so he managed to get him off, claiming there wasn't enough evidence." She admitted. Haley and Dean gave each other a look.

"Thank you Callie, if you think of anything else just give me a call." Haley told her, squeezing her hand once more and handing over a business card with her FBI number on it. Callie nodded as the two left the dorm room and headed out to the Impala. "Vengeful spirit?" Haley asked, as she tried to keep in step behind Dean, her short legs and heels unable to keep up with his abnormally large strides.

"Sounds like it." He said, marching off further into the distance.

"Dean, slow down, I'm wearing heels." She whined, stopping to adjust her shoe. The sun was beginning to set and the orange light filtering in through the trees lit up Dean's face, giving him an angelic like glow. The cool air wrapped around them making Haley shiver in her not so weather appropriate outfit.

"Come on short stuff we haven't got all day!" He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him, finally managing to get her shoes on comfortably.

"I am not short. Just vertically challenged," she protested, walking up to where he had stopped just under an oak tree.

"Come on ya little elf." He teased again.

"You know you're gonna run out of height related jokes right?" She asked, snuggling closer to his arm to keep warm on the short walk back to the car.

"Maybe, but it's still fun." He smiled, as they neared the black '67 Chevy Impala.

"I'll call Sam and fill him in." Haley pulled out her phone and speed dialled Sam's number.

"Put it on speaker," Dean replied turning on the engine.

"Hey bro," she laughed as Sam answered the phone.

"Hey sis, what you find out?" Sam laughed back and Haley pressed speaker so Dean could hear.

"Vics friend said the girl-"

"Ashley," Haley clarified, cutting Dean off.

"Ashley." Dean looked over at Haley, who nodded her thanks. "Kept seeing a black figure, felt like it was taunting her or something, kept muttering 'I'm sorry and she didn't mean to', then bashed her head in." Dean relayed trying to remember everything that had been said, Haley rolled her eyes at his insensitivity.

"And four of them apart from Callie, who we just spoke to, killed a guy a month back in a hit and run but the driver's Dad kept him out of prison and kept the whole thing off the record." Haley added.

"So vengeful spirit?" Sam asked, as he grabbed his smoothie off the counter top in the local coffee shop, the barista giving him a weird look, he thanked her and left.

"We think so." Dean said, taking a sharp corner, Haley had to hold on to the door to keep herself steady. "See what you can find out." Dean ordered once more.

"Alright, I'll head back to the motel, it's not far." Sam said looking around; trying to remember which direction the motel was in.

"Alright, meet you back there." His brother replied, rolling up to a stop sign.

"Bye."

"Bye Sammy." Haley called.

"Bye Hales." He laughed and hung up, heading off towards the motel.

 **Well that was chapter two, I know it's not particularly interesting so far but the next chapter will get more exciting I promise. Throughout this story I've added a few references l'm interested to know if you guys will pick up on them!**

 **Also I'm not from the US so I'm not so familiar with names of towns in certain states so I just made something up.**

 **Reviews, favourites, follows and constructive criticism are always welcome! See you next Sunday!**

 **~Alice**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Real Slim Shady

Chapter 3

Would the real Slim Shady please stand up.

* * *

Haley burst through the motel door, kicking her feet so her heels flew across the room, not caring where they landed and flopped down on the bed face down.

"I am never wearing those monstrosities again!" She exclaimed, voice muffled as she pushed her face into the pillow, she heard Sam laugh from the table, still in his dress shirt, tie loosened around his neck.

"That's what you get for being a hobbit." Dean chuckled, as he walked in holding a brown bag full of burgers and fries. Haley sat up and rubbed her feet narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hobbits have big hairy feet Dean." Sam told him.

"Well..." Dean trailed off as Haley flung a pillow across the room, hitting him square in the face.

"Ass." She muttered, rummaging through her duffel for some comfier clothes. "I'm gonna change." She said, grabbing a pink plaid shirt and some jeans, "Ow, ow, ow, ow," she whined, as she walked to the bathroom, the boys watched on amused.

"Ain't it fun to be a girl," Dean laughed, watching as she audibly exhaled as her feet touched the cool tile flooring.

"No!" She called through the open door of the bathroom. Dean turned back to his brother.

"So what you got?" He asked taking a huge bite of his cheeseburger.

"Craig Moss, killed in a hit and run last month, died instantly, buried in the local graveyard." Sam took a swig of his beer as Haley's black dress came flying into the room and landed on the bed in a ball.

"So salt and burn?" She asked, emerging from the bathroom, tying her long hair into a ponytail and grabbing two beers out of the fridge.

"Yep. We'll do it tonight and head out in the morning." Dean took another bite of his burger as Haley handed him his beer and stole a fry from the pile in front of him. "Hey! You ate all yours!" He protested as she sat in the chair next to him pulling her burger out of the bag.

"Yeah but yours taste better." She pointed out taking another one; he narrowed his eyes at her. Sam just smiled, used to their little interactions by now. The burgers were devoured over laughs and talking about nothing at all.

* * *

Just before eleven, Sam and Dean changed clothes and headed out to salt and burn the body of the hit and run victim, ending the case. But something bothered Haley, those coins, why did they keep suddenly appearing with the bodies of the victims? What was their significance? She shook her head, paying no mind to it. It could just be a coincidence. Walking over to her duffel bag, she pulled out the book she was reading, and sprawled out on her stomach on the bed.

After an hour, the boys still hadn't returned from their trip to the cemetery so she decided to get ready for bed, pulling one of Dean's old t-shirts and some sleep shorts out her duffel and changed. Deciding it was too quiet; she grabbed her headphones and turned her music on, the soundtrack to _Hamilton_ blaring in her ears; even though she had spent the majority of her life on the road, Haley still liked to keep up to date with the latest music, it made her feel like her life was somewhat normal. She washed her face free of the day's make-up, that had now pretty much faded from her face and went over to the kitchenette to fix herself a drink. The song changed to one of her favourites, _My Shot._ She rapped along as she waited for the kettle to boil on the stove for her evening cup of tea; she found she slept better when she did this.

Pouring the water into the cup she hadn't noticed that the boys had walked in, caked in dirt from the cemetery and continued her rapping.

 _"I am not throwing away my, shot,_

 _I am not throwing away my, shot,_

 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry,_

 _And I am not throwing away my, shot_

 _I am not throwing away my, shot_

 _I am not throwing away my, shot,_

 _Yo, I'm just like my country_

 _I'm young, scrappy and hungry..."_

She stopped to take a sip and squeezing in a spoonful of honey deciding it was not sweet enough, still blissfully unaware that Sam and Dean were standing behind her, amazed that she had yet another talent they hadn't seen before.

" _I dream of life without the monarchy."_ She started, imitating the French accent from the show.

" _The unrest in France will lead to onarchy,_

 _Onarchy, how you say, how you say, oh anarchy?_

 _When I fight, I make the other side panicky_

 _With my, shot."_

She finally turned around, jumping violently when she spotted them, tea spilling over the side of her mug and onto her leg; both boys looking back at her with huge grins on their faces.

"Ah shit," she said, pulling the headphones from her ears and staring back at the boys.

"How's it going Eminem?" Dean asked his smile still plastered across his dirty face.

"It was going great until you snuck up on me and burnt my fucking leg!" She looked down at her leg, a patch of skin starting to turn an angry red on the side of her thigh, she'd had worse. She walked over to Dean and punched him in the shoulder; Sam dodged her as he took the opportunity to grab the shower before Dean.

"So you can rap too." He stated, raising an eyebrow as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off his shoes.

"I wouldn't go that far," She said placing her mug on the night stand and climbing on to the bed.

"Sounded like it to me," he said pulling his shirt off and throwing it across the room; she pulled her legs up so she was crossed legged in front of him, taking a sip of tea. Sam emerged from the bathroom wearing sweatpants, towel drying his long hair, as Sam moved towards the bed Dean dashed towards the bathroom.

"Nice French accent by the way." Sam chuckled, throwing the towel on the floor when he'd finished with it.

"Fuck off Sammy!" She told him, flopping back onto the pillows, covering her face in embarrassment, "You weren't meant to hear that!" she moaned through her fingers.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone!" Sam laughed, as the water began to run in the bathroom.

"Well that fills me with confidence, the only person you could tell would be Cas and he probably wouldn't even know what you were talking about!" she replied, crawling under the covers and finding the page in her book.

"True. Night," Sam said pulling back the covers and slipping under them. "Snoop Dogg," he said quietly so that she couldn't hear him but she had.

"Night Mountain!" She teased. He laughed and within minutes was snoring soundly, she had gotten used to it over the last year; she found it difficult to sleep when she stayed behind at the bunker, always being able to hear either of them breathing or snoring was like a comfort blanket and when they weren't there it felt strange.

The shower shut off and Dean emerged, wrapped in a towel, water dripping everywhere. She kept her eyes trained on her book as he changed, wanting to finish her page before going to sleep, the last of her tea now forgotten and cold. He crawled into bed beside her as she moved to put her book on the nightstand and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She relished in the warmth radiating from him and closed her eyes.

* * *

Haley couldn't sleep. The sound of the ticking clock above the bed was beginning to get on her nerves, all she kept thinking about were those stupid coins. Curiosity getting the better of her, she carefully moved Dean's arm from around her waist and slipped out of bed, padding quietly towards the table where her laptop sat. Flipping it open she began to search for the coin.

The search engine brought up thousands of hits on coin databases, some specialising in different areas but so far none of them matched the picture of her coin. Haley tried multiple different sites; each of them having over a hundred pages each. Bracing herself for a long night, she began clicking through looking at any that looked anything like the one she was looking for. She knew she had seen it before but where?

She was now on to her third database when Dean stirred in their bed, feeling that Haley was not beside him, he opened his eyes and saw her face illuminated blue from the screen.

"Hales?" He asked, groggily. She looked up from the screen having seen something that looked similar to the one she had. "What're you doing?" He asked, again his voice thick with sleep.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered, still scrolling through the lists of coins that were now beginning to look the same. Dean swung his legs out of bed and shuffled over to her, swaying slightly, still half asleep. He came up behind her, leaning his hands on the table either side of her and dropping a small kiss on her bare shoulder, where the neckline of his t-shirt had now fallen. Dean squinted at the screen, the light too bright for his groggy eyes.

"The coin?" He whispered, his eyes focusing enough to take in the images of the gold coins.

"Yeah, it's been bugging me all day." She whispered, leaning back into his chest, her head leaning on his shoulder. "I've seen it before but I just can't place it, it has to be significant Dean, otherwise why would they all have it?" She explained, as he dropped another kiss on her shoulder.

"I don't know but we can look in the morning. Come back to bed, you've got bags under your eyes." He whispered, kissing her shoulder once more. Haley sighed pushing the laptop away in frustration.

"I don't understand, Callie told us that neither Ashley or Troy had seen the coin before so it couldn't have been something that they had before all of this happened." she sighed, trying to get her head around the significance of the coin.

"Maybe it has something to do with the guy they ran over." Dean whispered, his face millimetres away from hers, the warmth of his body radiating out.

"Maybe." she began scrolling through the last couple of coins on the page. "I need to know why though Dean, they can't have just appeared out of no where for no reason!"

"I don't know Hales. Come back to bed, you look like you haven't slept for a week." he whispered, seeing how tired she looked. "We can figure it out tomorrow." Now that Dean had mentioned it, her eyes were burning with tiredness, sighing she slammed the laptop closed and followed Dean back to the bed. As she settled in next to him, his arm resumed its natural position around her waist and within minutes she was sound asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry this is so late up, I've been having trouble with my laptop so have had to borrow another one in order to post this chapter. I know not much has really happened in this chapter and it feels a little bit like a filler but I've tried to set out each chapter like a scene from the TV show, so this would kind of be a comedy scene that would kind of transition into the one where it starts to get a little bit more interesting. I promise there will be more interesting things going on in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited and reviewed so far, it is very much appreciated.**

 **As always, reviews, follows, favourites and constructive criticism is always appreciated! :)**

 **See you next Sunday!**

 **~Alice**


	5. Chapter 4 - Dream a Little Dream

_Chapter 4_

 _Dream a little Dream_

* * *

 _She was back in her home in Nashville, she was 9, and both her parents were still alive. Her dad handed her a large blue book._ The Ancient Greeks: Myths and Legends _the title_ _read, she took it from him and flicked through the pages of brightly coloured illustrations, a page on each of the Gods, Goddesses and monsters and the stories behind them._

 _"What's this for?" She asked, looking up at him from her spot at the kitchen table, as her mom bustled around, making breakfast._

 _"I saw it in a book store window while I was gone, I remembered how much you loved all that stuff about Gods and Goddesses when you were smaller so I brought you this," he smiled down at her and took a seat at the table, as her mom placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him._

 _"Thanks Daddy," she said, reaching over to give him a hug and tucked into her own breakfast. Haley wolfed down her eggs and bacon, itching to delve into the book and find out everything she could._

 _After she helped her mom wash the dishes, she'd made herself comfortable in the window seat of the den, looking out over the back yard, her mom's flower garden in full bloom as the sun beat down on them._

 _She spent hours flicking through the pages, learning about Kronos and his children, how they turned on him and killed him. The Demi-gods that the Gods and Goddesses came down to Earth to conceive. How the ancient Greek's left offerings to the Gods for certain things. About Hades and the underworld, how you had to pay the ferryman to get safe passage through the River Styx and wishing that were true, especially with her knowledge of Hell from what her dad had told her over the years; all sorts of fascinating information that left her wanting more and more._

Dean's phone rang in the distance as she stirred from her dream, a little teary at the memory of the happy days when she had a proper roof over her head. She elbowed Dean in the side, him still being in the same position they had fallen asleep earlier that morning.

"Dean." She said her voice gravely as it usually was in the mornings. When she got no response she elbowed him once more, "Dean!" She said louder. He groaned next to her, tightening his grip round her and nuzzling his face into her neck. "Phone." She told him, too tired to string any words together to make a sentence.

"Huh?" He said into her neck, his hot breath making her feel sticky.

"Your phone is ringing. Answer it." She told him, moving his arm from around her so she could get up. Dean grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Lawson PD. He rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat as he answered it.

"Special Agent Hunter," he said, he still sounded slightly sleepy. Haley grabbed a towel off the pile in the bathroom and turned the shower on, Sam had gone out on a run, as he did every morning and she knew he would want a shower when he got back. She took the longest so it was better she went first. Haley closed the door behind her and tied her hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get wet and stripped out of her clothes.

"Thanks for calling." She heard Dean say as she stepped under the warm spray, it was by no means hot and the water pressure was dismal at best but this was the life of a hunter, constantly having to deal with the inadequacies of roadside motels. Remembering her dream, she began to think about that book and all the information she retained from it, the image of the coin entered her head once more and she racked her brain to remember anything she could about it. Just as she poured shower gel into her hand, the bathroom door burst open and a half dressed Dean walked in with toothbrush in hand.

"Hey a little privacy here!" She called from behind the curtain, but she didn't care really, nothing he hadn't seen before.

"Suit up Hales, we got another body!" He told her.

"Why? You burned the bones," she said sticking her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Apparently not," he said again, turning on the tap to rinse his toothbrush. The water instantly turned to ice, the feeling of a thousand ice cubes being dropped on you all at once.

"Fuck my life Dean, you just ruined my shower!" She shivered and turned the water off, pulling the towel off the rack she wrapped herself in it and stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Sorry," he said through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"So who's dead now?" She asked grabbing her own toothbrush.

"Kyle." He said after spitting the foam out.

"The driver?" She asked, putting the toothpaste on her brush. He nodded, spitting for the second time. She finished brushing her teeth and moved away to let Sam use the shower now that he was back, he pointed to her coffee before he closed the door.

"Sam you are my favourite person ever!" She called, picking up her latte from the table and taking a sip.

"Love you too, Hales!" He called back before the water turned on.

"I thought I was your favourite!" Dean pouted, sliding his phone into the inside of his jacket.

"You didn't bring me coffee, you ruined my shower!" She shot back, pulling clothes out of her bag.

"Fair point."

Haley dressed quickly opting for the pant suit she had packed this time, but groaned when she realised she still had to wear the heels. _Suck it up buttercup,_ she thought to herself. As Sam emerged from the bathroom, she picked up her coffee, make up bag and a change of clothes.

"Can I have the keys, I'll go wait in the car." She held her hand out to Dean, motioning to Sam so he understood, they may be close, but there were some lines that shouldn't be crossed. Dean dropped the keys into her outstretched palm and she left.

* * *

Make up done, Haley pulled out her phone continuing the search for the coin, after the third page, the front doors opened and the two brothers climbed into the car. The ride to the college was quiet but not uncomfortable, early mornings were often quiet as the coffee gradually began to kick in. Haley continued on her search, thinking back to her dream but she was still throwing up nothing. She groaned at herself in frustration.

"Everything alright, Slim Shady?" Dean asked, looking at her in the rear view mirror and chuckling at his own joke.

"That coin," she threw her head back, hitting the top of the seat, ignoring Dean's remark. "I can't get it out of my head, I know I've seen it before but for the life of me I can't remember and its really pissing me off!" She huffed, pushing her hair back from her face.

"We'll figure it out Hales," Sam reassured, smiling at her as they pulled into a parking space.

"It's giving me a headache," she rubbed her temples, as the car came to a stop.

"Well, don't think about it now." Dean told her, "One thing at a time, let's look at this body first then we'll worry about the coins." The three of them climbed out of the car and looked at the building in front of them, police officers milling around and crowds of students gathered around the police cordon.

"OK." Haley sighed, feeling defeated, Dean squeezed her shoulders as he stood behind her, looking around for the sheriff.

They headed towards the yellow tape. As they drew closer they thought they would get a glimpse of the body but the crowds of students were too thick for them to see.

"You'd think the circus had come to town or something," Haley muttered to the two older men, looking around at the crowds of people. They both agreed and pushed their way through the crowd until they reached the officer stationed at the cordon. They reached into their pockets pulling out their badges and were granted access. The body lay on the ground in front of the main building, a white sheet covering it.

"Sheriff." Dean said walking up to Sheriff Moore.

"Agents, thanks for coming." He said, turning to look at them as they approached.

"Not a problem sheriff, what we got?" Dean asked taking out a notebook that he had no intention of using.

"Kyle Grey: jumped off the roof, snapped his neck. His hands are covered in blood, not sure why yet though." Sheriff Moore told them, hands on hips.

"Any witnesses?" Sam asked, his back to the body.

"Callie James," he motioned towards the open door of a nearby squad car where Callie was wrapped in a blanket sobbing. "Saw the whole thing." Haley looked over at Dean, silently asking if she should go and talk to her, he nodded.

"Anyone been up on the roof yet?" Dean asked, lifting his head to look up at the roof.

"Not yet, we've not been here long, thought we should leave it for you agents to look at." The sheriff replied, adjusting his hat. "Do you really think there's something going on here?"

"We think it may be drug related and the fact they were all friends kind of supports that theory." Sam lied, clutching at straws.

"Well I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you need anything." The sheriff nodded at the three of them and disappeared off to talk to one of his officers.

"You go talk to her," Dean told Haley, nodding over to the squad car where Callie sat, still sobbing. "We'll go up to the roof." Haley nodded and headed off towards the squad car.

* * *

"Callie?" Haley said softly, approaching her, the girl lifted her head up and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Agent Lawrence," she said through her tears. "I'm the last one." She whispered. "We've all been best friends since we were two years old, and now there's only me." She wept, burying her face in her hands, Haley reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"I need to know what happened Callie." Haley spoke very softly, wanting to calm her down in the best way possible, she nodded and wiped her tears away again.

"He called me really early this morning, he said he kept seeing the same black figure that Ashley and Troy saw but he said it had wings and claws, like an eagle." Haley took a mental note to tell the boys when she got up to the roof, "He couldn't take the voices anymore." She sniffled and took a shaky breath. "He said he was going up to the roof to make it stop, I tried to stop him," she let out an almighty sob, Haley knelt down in front of her and gripped her hand.

"Take your time, honey." She said, her maternal side coming out.

"I came straight here but I was too late, he jumped just as I got here." She began to sob all over again.

"Everything will be alright Callie." She soothed continuing to squeeze her hands.

Meanwhile on the roof, Sam and Dean looked around for any kind of clue but so far they were coming up empty.

"Anything?" Sam asked, looking around the side of an air conditioning unit.

"Nothing." He replied from the back of a skylight.

"Hey," Haley said joining them a few minutes later, "Find anything?" They shook their heads. "That's probably because you dumb asses are looking in the wrong place," she said, hands on hips, "he jumped from over there," she pointed to the other side of the roof, behind another sky light. Dean looked over the side and realised she was right.

Haley got there before the others and began looking around for anything that could help them figure out what they were actually dealing with.

"How's Callie?" Sam asked, digging around in the gravel.

"Broken." That's all Haley could say, remembering that she was the only one left. Her ears began to ring a little but she shook it off, thinking it was probably from the radio mast she was standing next to.

"She say anything that could help?" Dean asked, walking over to the opposite side of the roof.

"He saw the same black figure Ashley and Troy saw but apparently it had wings and talons, like an eagle." She said, finding a pile of solo cups and cigarette butts, clearly some students found somewhere to hang out.

"An eagle?" Dean asked. She nodded, bending down near an air conditioning unit, spotting something glinting in the sunlight; another coin.

"Guys," she said, picking it up with the end of her blazer sleeve, so she didn't contaminate the crime scene. Sam walked over and looked at the coin in her hand.

"Another one?" He asked, looking at her, she nodded.

"That's not all," Dean called across the roof, pointing to something on a wall that housed the water tank for the building. Haley replaced the coin and they both walked over to join him, _It's all my fault, I'm sorry,_ was written several times across the wall.

"Is that blood?" Haley asked, swallowing. Dean nodded.

"It's all your fault." a voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked, whipping her head around, looking for where the noise had come from.

"Hear what?" Sam asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"You killed her." The voice whispered again.

"That!" She exclaimed looking around again.

"I can't hear anything Hales." Dean said, giving her the same confused look his brother was. She shook her head, she must have been imagining things. "Come on, let's go fill in the sheriff." Dean said heading for the stairs. As Haley got closer to the stairs, the ringing in her ears became louder and louder and grew higher in pitch. Gasping, she held her head in pain and leaned against a skylight for support. Dean's head whipped around at the sound of the woman he loved in pain. He ran over to her, crouching down in front of her, his hands cupping her face. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern contorting his face.

"My head." She removed her hands and dug her nails into Dean's arms as waves of pain whipped through her head. Sam was beside her now, looking just as concerned. "It hurts." She hissed, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the next wave to hit but it didn't.

"It's ok, I got you." Dean reassured, wiping the stray tears that had seeped out the corner of her eyes.

"Did you eat this morning?" Sam asked, she shook her head no, she hadn't had chance; they had rushed out so quickly. "That's probably why. Your blood sugars probably low." Sam told her, she nodded, he was probably right, she did get migraines if she didn't eat or through lack of sleep, this probably one of those times.

"Sam, go fill in the sheriff, we'll meet you back at the car." Dean ordered, never taking his eyes off Haley's face, her eyes still closed, sunlight suddenly too bright. She heard the gravel crunch beside her as Sam got to his feet. She opened her eyes as the stabbing pains behind her eyes turned into a dull ache.

"Sammy!" She called after him, Dean's hands still cupping her cheeks. He turned to look at her. "Tell the sheriff about the coin, it's over by the air conditioning unit, I put it back." She told him, he nodded and disappeared. She looked up into Dean's eyes, "Can we go? That radio mast isn't helping." Dean looked over her head at the radio mast behind her, hearing it hum.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked, reluctant to move his hands away.

"Yeah." Her timid voice bubbled through her lips. Dean took a lingering look in her eyes, to check if she was telling the truth, he could always tell if she lying when he did that, satisfied, he pulled her to her feet and placed a long, lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Don't fucking scare me like that." He mumbled against her skin, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Sorry." She said, the fabric of his shirt muffling her sweet voice.

"Let's get you some food." He kissed the top of her head again then pulled away and lead her to the car, constantly checking behind him to make sure she was still there, slowing his usually fast pace, remembering she was in heels. Haley followed and wrapped her arms around herself, a chill in the air, that seemed to be colder than it was before. Sam was already waiting in the car when they reached it. Dean opened the door for Haley and she practically crawled onto the backseat, feeling slightly weak.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked, turning in his seat to look at here, she opened her mouth to answer when her stomach growled very loudly. "Hungry." She clarified, as if her stomach hadn't already. Dean climbed in the driver's seat and started up the engine.

Once they had been on the road for a few minutes, Haley leaned her head back to rest on the edge of the seat, closing her eyes so she could block all other noise out and concentrate on her thoughts. She was still racking her brain for where she had seen the coin before. Every time she dug deep into her thoughts, her head throbbed, she couldn't do this on an empty stomach, so instead she just kept her eyes closed, listening to the hum of the tires on the asphalt below.

Dean pulled into Ed's Diner and parked the impala. Haley's eyes fluttered open, sensing that the car had stopped moving.

"How you doing back there?" Dean turned to inspect her face; she reached up and rubbed her eyes, the light a little too bright after having her eyes closed for however long it had been.

"Food." Was all she could manage to say, all the energy had drained from her body making it feel heavy, her head still throbbed but at least the ringing had stopped. Dean watched her as she almost rolled out of the car, dragging her backpack behind her as she trailed after Sam. It was a shock to the system to see her like this, she lit up every room she walked into and was never in a bad mood, a smile was almost always a permanent feature on her face. Sure, she'd had had her headaches before, it's something that she's had ever since Dean and Sam had known her but it had never affected her this bad. Dean was worried, she was wobbling all over the place and if he hadn't have known any better he'd have sworn she'd been drugged or something.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he closed the door and caught up to Haley, grabbing her backpack and shouldering it; he didn't even care that it was slightly girly. Gripping onto her shoulders, he steered her towards the door and the booth Sam had already reserved in the back corner away from anyone else.

"I'm gonna go change." She mumbled, taking her back pack from Dean and turning for the bathroom, "Order me something." Her voice was monotone as she shuffled off towards the bathroom. Dean's eyes following her every move.

"Dude, she'll be fine," Sam's eyes flitted between his brother and best friend, who had started to become like a sister to him. "She's just got to get some food in her stomach, you'll see." He said, trying to reassure himself as much as Dean. Even Sam had to admit he was worried.

"I hope you're right Sammy." Dean watched as Haley's back disappeared behind the door, he plonked himself in the booth opposite Sam as a pretty, red haired, waitress bounded up to them, her tight curls bouncing as she did.

"What can I get you fellas?"

* * *

In the bathroom, Haley lazily changed out of her pant suit, thanking her lucky stars that she had packed her favourite warm hoodie, as she unrolled it, something fell and clattered against the tiles as it hit them and rolled off behind the toilet. She groaned and got down on her knees, scrabbling around on the sticky bathroom floor for whatever it was that had fallen. Finally, her hand fell upon something cold, clasping her hands around it, she drew back up to her full height and opened her hand. Her knees almost gave out underneath her as her aching eyes fully focused on the object in the dim light. Another damn gold coin. But why did she have it? She hadn't kept any of them; she had put every single one of them back. Every. Last. One. So why was one sitting in her hand? The realisation hit her. Each of the victims had one of these, each one had apparently appeared out of nowhere days before their death. Haley swallowed as she looked down at her hand; it all made sense now, the whispering that only she could hear, the high pitched ringing, the coin; whatever it was they were hunting was after _her_ now. Why? She didn't know the answer to that question right now but she could use it to her advantage. Pocketing the coin, she stuffed everything back into her bag and exited the stall, quickly splashing water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the dirty mirror. She wouldn't tell the boys, not until she had figured out what this was.

Her phone vibrated in her back pocket signalling that she had a text. It was Dean.

 **You ok? Lunch is getting cold.**

She didn't answer, just shouldered her backpack and feeling a little more herself, headed over to their booth.

Dean's eyes had not left the bathroom door since Haley walked through it, what was taking so long? She'd read his text but hadn't replied, what was she doing in there? He was about to get up to go looking for her, when he saw her walk through the door. She looked a little better, not as sluggish and a little brighter.

Haley slid into the booth next to Dean, his eyes roamed her face for any kind of sign that something was wrong but as her head still felt a little tender, it was hard to decipher anything.

"You feeling ok?' He asked her, still searching her face. She nodded. "I got you chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese," he said, pulling her plate closer to her. "I thought if you didn't want the grilled cheese you could save it for later or something.' He shrugged, it was sweet.

"Thanks,' she smiled as brightly as she could but Dean knew it wasn't her usual smile. Truthfully, Haley wasn't hungry, in fact she felt sick to her stomach after her discovery, but she knew neither Dean nor Sam would let her leave until she had eaten. She picked up her spoon and sipped at the soup, which still piping hot, burnt her tongue.

Once Dean was satisfied that she was eating, he dug into his sandwich as Sam forked a bunch of lettuce and shoved it into his mouth. They ate in silence, mostly because Haley winced every time there was a loud noise and partly because she wasn't really up for talking at that particular moment.

"Pie?" Dean asked, pushing his plate away and eyeing up the cake cabinet on the counter.

"Can you take it to go? I really wanna sleep this migraine off." She rested her head on Dean's shoulder and finished off the last sip of her Diet Coke. The sugar had really helped her energy levels pick up but now she was pretty sure that the migraine was because of the low blood sugar, everything else just seemed to have made it worse.

"Sure." He placed his palm on the side of her head, as he turned to place a kiss on the top of it; she closed her eyes, happy to be content for just a minute. Sam looked across at his family, it was little and sometimes broken but they were all he had. Dean had never been this happy, not even with Lisa and Ben. Being on the road a lot, bouncing from crappy motel to an even crappier motel, seeing all the things they've seen; it was all worth it for moments like these. Not wanting to interrupt their moment, Sam signalled for the waitress. She bounded up to them, way too chipper for Haley's liking.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Haley winced, her high pitched voice going straight through her.

"A slice of cherry pie please. To go." Dean placed his hand on the side of Haley's head once more, shielding her ear from the banging of the plates as Paige, the waitress, collected them up. It didn't help much.

"I'll be right back with your pie and the bill," she smiled and skipped off to the kitchen, moments later there was a crash and the smashing of crockery. "Fiddlesticks!" They heard her say; in fact the whole diner heard it. Haley sighed.

"Can I shoot her?" She said quietly through gritted teeth.

"Not in public." He leant down to kiss her head again. "Too many witnesses." He whispered into her hair. She cracked a smile.

"You guys go, I've got this," Sam told them, reaching around for his wallet. Dean stood up once Haley lifted her head, reaching in his pocket for some cash; he threw ten bucks on the table and pushed Haley gently out of the booth.

"Alright but I call shotgun!" Haley demanded, grabbing her bag "Don't tip her Sammy," Haley whispered, pointing her finger at him, Sam smiled.

"I won't." He replied, but Haley knew he would anyway, he was too nice not to.

"Alright Wednesday Addams, let's go!" Haley groaned as they walked away, Dean pushing her gently out through the bustling diner. "Jesus Hales, it's like you turned into a sloth!" Dean exclaimed, as the bell on the door chimed, exasperated that it was taking so long. Sam shook his head as he heard Haley squeal and turned to the window to see that Dean had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder and was running towards the car, tired of waiting for her to grandma shuffle across the parking lot. Sam could still hear her laughing as the waitress appeared in front of him, pie in hand.

Dean slowed to a stop and gently replaced Haley's feet on the ground, she had laughed and squealed the whole way to the car and even though he knew she wasn't quite herself just yet it was nice to hear, although being upside down for, albeit a short period of time, didn't do her head any good. He watched as she clambered into the car, once she was in, he closed the door behind her and ran around to his side of the car, just as Sam approached them.

"You tipped her didn't you?" Haley accused as Sam slid into the backseat.

"Nope." He popped the p, and looked anywhere but at Haley.

"I know when you're lying Samuel," Dean chuckled, he hated being called Samuel.

"I didn't give her a big tip!" He defended. "And don't call me Samuel!"

"Whatever Samuel!" Sam shook his head and sat back in his seat. She may not be his real sister, but they fought like they were.

Haley rested her elbow on the arm rest of the door, closing her eyes against the early afternon sun but it still filtered through her eyelids. "Can I borrow you sunglasses?" She asked turning to Dean. "I left mine at home." She said, referring to the bunker, although it wasn't the home she grew up in, it was all she had.

"Glove box." He replied, turning at some traffic lights. She rummaged around for a few minutes until she pulled them out and slipped them on, going back to her previous position, her head resting on her hand and elbow on the arm rest. She zoned out but didn't fall asleep, the music hummed in the background and the coin flooded back into her mind. Thinking about it just made her head throb more so she forgot about it until she could sleep it off.

A little while later Dean took a sharp left and her elbow slipped from the arm rest and her head collided with the window, glasses slipping down her nose, slightly askew. Dean was laughing.

"Motherfucker," she groaned, rubbing her temple with one hand and smacking Dean in the chest with the other. "That hurt." Dean stopped laughing and looked over her checking to see if she was ok. "I'm fine." She told him, seeing guilt filter into his face.

"Sorry." He reached over and squeezed her knee as he pulled in front of their motel room.

Haley stood behind Dean impatiently waiting for him to open the door, ready to flop into bed and sleep off this giant headache, that had plagued her since being on the roof. When the door was open, she threw her bag on the floor and unceremoniously flopped onto the bed, snuggling her head into the pillow. Sam closed the curtains, to keep the mid afternoon sunlight out and Dean pulled off her shoes, pulling the sheets of the unmade bed over her, the usual routine for when migraines attacked on the road. Within minutes she was asleep, her soft breathing the only sound that filled the room for several minutes. As Dean sat down next her he took a sigh of relief, he hoped that this would mean that the normal Haley would be back.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So that was chapter 4, hopefully you can see that things are starting to pick up a bit now with the discovery of the coin! What do you guys think this means for Haley? Is she next? You will have to tune in next Sunday to find out!**

 **Thank you to all that have favourited, followed and reviewed and as always favourites, follows, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **See you next Sunday!**

 **~Alice**


	6. Chapter 5 - Hushabye Mountain

_Chapter 5_

 _Hushabye Mountain_

* * *

The table was littered with papers, laptops and beer bottles, the dim light of the floor lamp casting an orange tinge across it. After an hour of squinting at papers and computer screens they had found nothing, which wasn't surprising as Dean had spent most of the time watching Haley, checking she was still there every few minutes, he knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it.

"Dean, she said she's fine, she just needs to sleep it off." Sam whispered as he watched his brother look at the her for the millionth time since she had fallen asleep.

"Yeah but what she says and what she means are two completely different things Sammy." He whispered back, watching her, making sure she was ok yet again. Sam didn't know what to say to that, she had always kept things close to her chest but he thought she was getting better with that but Dean suggested otherwise.

"Is she dreaming?" Sam asked when her breathing became quicker and heavier, he looked up to see her face scrunched up and her legs twitching under the blanket.

"Yeah, she does that when she's having a nightmare," Dean said looking over at her again, understanding; nightmares were a hunters curse, he didn't know any hunter who didn't have nightmares. "She'll pull out of it in a second." And just like that, her face relaxed and her legs stopped moving. "See." Dean watched her for a few seconds more, making sure that she had indeed pulled herself out of whatever nightmare situation she had got herself into and turned back to the computer.

* * *

 _Someone was stroking her hair and humming lightly. Haley recognised the tune instantly,_ Hushabye Mountain _. Her mom used to sing it to her when she was small to help her fall asleep. Haley's eyes fluttered open and as she looked around she realised she was in her bedroom back in Nashville when she was eleven. She looked up at the person that was stroking her hair, it was her mom._

 _"A gentle breeze, from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Softly blows on Lullabye Bay_

 _It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

 _Waiting to sail your worries away_

I _t isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,_

 _And your boat waits down by the quay_

 _The winds of night so softly are sighing_

 _Soon they will fly your troubles to sea,"_

 _Haley smiled up at her mom, who continued to stroke her hair as she sang softly, she could feel her eyes beginning to droop as she concentrated on her mom's voice, enveloping around her like a soft blanket._

 _"So close your eyes, on Hushabye Mountain_

 _Wave goodbye to cares of the day_

 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain,_

 _Sail far away from Lullabye Bay"_

 _"Night night, Momma loves you, very much." Her mom whispered, much like in the film, Haley loved when she did this, she smiled sleepily as her voice sounded more distant the further into sleep she got._

 _"So close on your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,_

 _Wave goodbye to cares of the day_

 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Sail far away from Lullabye Bay."_

 _Her mom placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and tucked the covers up around her chin as Haley snuggled further down under the thick blankets._

 _She was awoken by a loud crash from downstairs and what sounded like her mom's strangled cries. Quickly getting out of bed, she tiptoed to the door peeking through to see if she could see anything but the hallway was pitch black. Creeping back to her nightstand, she pulled out a gun loaded with silver bullets; her dad had told her to keep it by the bed while he was gone, in case she ever needed it. Grabbing it, she hurried down the stairs as quietly as she could, pointing the gun in front of her as she rounded the kitchen door._

 _Standing in the middle of the kitchen was her dad, or was it? He had her mom pinned to the wall by her neck. Haley looked at her mom, whose face was slowly beginning to take on a purple tinge._

 _"Daddy?" She asked, lowering her gun._

 _"Shifter." Her mom, choked out, her breathing becoming raspy. Haley raised her gun once again, her finger hovering over the trigger but she couldn't do it, he looked too much like her dad. What if it_ was _her dad?_

 _"He killed my family, now I'm gonna kill his!" The shifter said, before Haley could fire a shot, the shifter snapped her mom's neck and she hit the floor with a loud thud, that echoed around the tiled kitchen. Haley looked from her mom to the shifter, who was now running towards her. She backed herself into a corner and fired off a shot; aiming for his heart. But her hands were shaking so badly that she missed and the bullet hit his shoulder. It knocked him back for a second but not enough for her to have the opportunity to scramble away. The shifter grabbed her arm dragging her back to him._

 _"Not my daughter you bastard," She heard her dad say and then BANG._

* * *

Haley awoke with a jolt, the gunshot still ringing in her ears. With her back to Dean, who was still seated at the table, she allowed herself a few minutes to cry silently. It never got any easier every time she had that nightmare, never any different, always that moment, forever playing over and over in her mind like the replaying a scene in a movie. Deciding she had better get up, she gently pulled the blanket back, sensing movement, Dean turned to look at her.

"Morning sunshine." He smiled, following her with his eyes as she padded over to him.

"How long was I out?" She yawned.

"Couple hours," he replied, looking up at her face, the dim light reflecting off the tear trails that still adorned her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He asked as she clambered into his lap, and curled up against his chest like a child; her small stature making it easy to do so.

"Nightmare." She mumbled, as Dean wrapped his arms around her cradling her to him. "My mom." Haley had never told them about her mom, they just knew that she was killed but not how, it was just too hard, even after all these years.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. He always asked her this question every time she had a nightmare about her mom but he had never managed to get her to talk. He wasn't going to force her; she would tell him when she was ready.

"No. I just want to sit here." She mumbled, snuggling deeper into his warmth. He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Have you figured it out yet?" She asked, lifting her head up to look at the computer screen.

"So far it could be a Hippogriff or a Griffin, neither one of those actually exists," Dean chuckled and it reverberated through his chest and into her ear.

"That you know of," She pointed out sitting up, Dean shook his head, giving her an apologetic look. "Where's Sam?" She looked around the room realising he wasn't there.

"He went to get dinner." He said shuffling through some papers.

"Dinner? You said I'd been asleep a couple hours!" She exclaimed, looking at the clock in the corner of the screen. "Dean it's after 6, why didn't you wake me?" She moaned.

"Because you needed to rest." He said trying to calm her down. The door knob jiggled and in walked Sam, carrying beer and tacos.

"Hey." He said as he saw her smiling face "How you feeling?" He dropped the bags on the table.

"Better." She smiled, getting off Dean's lap and plonking down in the chair next to him. She was feeling much better now that she'd had some much needed sleep and was ready and raring to get started on this case.

"Good." Sam handed out the tacos and they researched while they ate, determined to figure out what the hell this creature was. Sitting on the bed, after hours of sitting in the uncomfortable chair at the table, Haley twirled the coin back and forth between her fingers, trying to picture the book she had dreamt about.

She pictured herself turning every page; she had read that book cover to cover millions of times when she was a girl so if she tried hard enough she could remember every page. If only she had it with her; it was sitting on the bookshelf in her room back at the bunker, with all the other books her dad had given her from his trips.

She started to remember the pages in order: Kronos, Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hades – Hades: that was it. She closed her eyes and pictured the page in her head, scanning through all of the writing until she remembered what was written on the bottom of the page.

' _The River Styx was believed to be guarded by a ferryman, anyone who wanted to visit the underworld needed to pay the ferryman one gold Dracma for safe passage.'_ Images flooded into Haley's brain, all the Greek mythology she knew came flooding back to her.

"Dracma." She exclaimed, jumping up off the bed.

"Huh?" Dean looked at her confused as she came towards him.

"The coin. I know what it is." Turning Dean's laptop towards herself she typed the coin into the search engine and clicked on an image. "It's gold Dracma. The ancient Greek's used to bury their dead with a gold Dracma so that they would have safe passage through the underworld." Sam came around the table to stand behind her and Dean. "Guys I know what it is." She turned to look at them, their eyebrows raised.

"So what is it?" Dean asked, still confused by her outburst.

"Erinyes." She said, leaning down to find some information to help the boys out.

"Air in ye what now?" Dean asked, miss pronouncing everything.

"Furies Dean. Greek mythology?" Dean shook his head still not understanding, she looked over at Sam for help but she could tell by his face he didn't know either, she sighed. "Goddesses of justice, vengeance and punishment, wings like a bat, black leather like skin, talons like an eagle and hair entwined with snakes, they sprang from the blood of Ouranos when his son Kronos, castrated him." The boys winced. "They go after murderers and seek revenge and justice, that's why they went after those college kids, they got away with the murder of that man so they're punishing them. That's what they do punish them by sending them mad to the point that they kill themselves." Everything was flooding back to Haley now all information she had retained from all those years ago. "The lore says that they mark their victims by giving them a gold Dracma, so when they move on to the underworld they use it for safe passage where the Furies would be waiting on them to torture them further!" Haley pulled up a page from a website that basically detailed what she had just said. Sam returned to his laptop, searching for something.

"So how do we kill these hags?" Dean asked reading through the information Haley had placed in front of him. That Haley didn't know.

"Knife to the heart or fire." Sam said, looking up from his laptop.

"Simple enough, we just got to find 'em." Dean said plonking his hand down on the table.

"I think I can help with that." Sam and Dean looked up at her intrigued. She took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed, sinking into it slightly. "They're after me." They almost didn't hear her, as she looked down at her hands.

"What do you mean they're after you?" Dean stood up from the table, anger beginning to bubble up inside him.

"I found this in my backpack at the diner." She held out the coin to Dean, he took it from her, inspecting it.

"It's probably one of the ones that you picked up from one of the vics," Dean said sceptically.

"No Dean, I put them all back, you saw me." She whispered, looking up into his face. Dean still didn't believe her. He started pacing back and forth across the small expanse of space that he had between the table and the bed.

"The whispering and the headache?" Sam asked, he hadn't moved, just gave her a look of concern and sorrow.

"I've been having nightmares too, they've been trying to affect me but I think I'm stronger than they think and can resist them more than the others could." Haley looked between the brothers; Dean still pacing, running his hands through his hair, trying to think of some way he could get her out of this. "If you use me as bait -"

"No!" Dean cut her off before she could say anymore. "We are not using you as bait!" He was angry now, he was not going to let her do this, he would not put her danger.

"And how else are you gonna find them Dean?" Haley stood up, getting angry herself now.

"We'll find another way, you're not doing this." Dean told her flat out.

"They're gonna come for me anyway! I have this," she stood up and brandished the coin he had dropped on the table in his face. "I'm marked Dean, whether you like it or not. What you gonna do if they come for me while you're not here?" She stood with her hands on her hips, breathing heavily.

"She has a point Dean," Sam agreed, looking at his brother apologetically, he hated disagreeing with him, especially where Haley's safety was concerned but he couldn't see any other way.

"Why should I let you offer yourself up as bait when I don't know why I'm doing it in the first place? Why are they after you?" Dean was getting angrier by the second, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked down at her feet nervously.

"I promised your dad I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I don't intend on breaking that promise!" Haley's breath hitched in her throat at the sheer mention of her father, heat spread up her neck and across her face as her blood boiled with anger.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this!" She seethed, gritting her teeth, biting back the anger that was fighting its way out of her.

"I'm trying to protect you and I can't do that until I know what I'm protecting you from!" His voice got deeper and his face became redder and redder.

"I can look after myself Dean, I'm not a child!" She said fighting the urge to scream at him.

"Then stop acting like one and tell me why they are after you!" Dean had fully lost his cool now; he forgot to keep his emotions in check. A flicker of hurt crossed her face.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it!" She shouted again, the hurt she felt spurring her on more and more.

"That's just it Hales, you never want to talk about it!"

"Dean." Sam warned, seeing that he was pushing her too far. Dean ignored him. Haley didn't say a word, she just stared up at the man she loved with every inch of her heart, feeling hurt.

"You know what? Screw this and screw you." She spat, pushing past him and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" He turned and watched her as she wrenched open the door, rain blowing in and blurring her vision. Or were they tears?

"For a walk. Or am I too much of a child to go out on my own now?" She turned and headed out of the door and across the parking lot, she was drenched in seconds, but she didn't care.

"Haley!" He called after her as he watched her back fading into the darkness. "Son of a bitch." He punched the door frame and grabbed his jacket and ran after her. Haley could hear Dean's boots splashing in the puddles as he ran after her, it was no use trying to out run him she never could, he reached for her arm and grabbed hold of her but she shoved him off. "Don't walk away from me Haley," he had to shout to be heard over the wind that was battering around them, standing there in just jeans and a t-shirt, she shivered, her hoodie forgotten on the back of a chair.

"What do you want from me Dean?" She called, keeping her back to him; she couldn't look at him right now.

"I want to know why you won't talk to me!" He stepped closer to her so they were only steps apart.

"Because I killed her!" She screamed, whipping around to face him, her emotions finally exploding inside of her. Dean didn't move. "I am the reason my mom is dead, Dean!" She sobbed; he pulled her close, holding her to him tightly as she pounded her fists against his chest, screaming in anger: at him, at herself, at everything. Eventually, after several minutes, she gave in and she bunched her fists up in his soaked t-shirt, loud wails taking over her body. "I could have saved her, but I didn't and it's all my fault." She whispered, her legs giving way underneath her, her body too weak to keep her upright any longer. Dean scooped her up and lowered the both of them to the ground, no longer having the energy himself. He cradled her, smoothing her waterlogged hair back against her head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, almost on the edge of tears himself. "I'm sorry I got mad, I don't want you to get hurt Hales, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. To us. I love you so much and I don't ever want to lose you." His voice wavered as he continued to stroke her hair.

"It's all my fault." She whispered again.

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" Dean rocked her, her sobs now subsiding into whimpers.

"Ok." She agreed after a few minutes of whimpering. She still blamed herself, it didn't matter what Dean said, it was her fault, she should have killed the shifter when she had the chance but she didn't. For now she wasn't going to think about it, she couldn't fight these things like this. "Let's go kill these bitches." She laughed slightly through her tears. Dean stood, his arm supporting the backs of her knees, carrying her back to their room.

"We're not going anywhere until you get some rest; you need to be strong to fight off those Batman wannabes." Dean told her, she nodded against his shoulder, knowing he was right. Sam saw the two of them approach and pulled the door open for them, blankets and towels in hand to help keep her warm. Dean placed her on the edge of the bed and Sam draped a towel and blanket around her shoulders attempting to keep her as warm as possible and handed a towel to Dean.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes." Dean told her, already peeling off his shirt, plastered to his chest.

"If you wanted to see me naked Winchester, you should have just asked." She teased as her teeth began to chatter.

"Ew, brother in the room!" Sam went to cover his ears but still gave a chuckle. Dean just smiled widely, if she was teasing him, it meant she was getting back to her old self. He threw her pyjamas at her and a pair of his thick socks to keep her feet warm.

"Just go change!" He laughed and she did as she was told, disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

 **So now you guys know what happened to Haley's mom! After this I have one more chapter that I've already written up and just need to be edited, which will end the Erinyes/Fury portion of the story. I'm still undecided on what direction the story should take after that so let me know on what you guys would like to see from this story!**

 **Thank you for all your support it means a lot. As always reviews, favourites, follows and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **See you next Sunday!**

 **~Alice**


	7. Chapter 6 - Fear the Furies

_Chapter 6_

 _Fear the Furies_

* * *

After a few hours of sleep, the Winchesters and Haley piled in the Impala and headed for the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. Dean had spotted it when they had taken their first trip to the university; it was the ideal place for them to lure the furies into their trap. Haley had gradually been letting them into her mind, pulling down her defences just enough for them to have their effect on her.

"It's starting," she said out of nowhere as they flew through the darkness, it was 2am the sun long since set. "The whispering." It had started an hour ago as she was getting ready to leave. Sam squeezed her shoulder from the backseat.

"You can do this." She couldn't see his face in the darkness but she knew he was giving her his best reassuring smile. Dean didn't say anything, he still wasn't 100% happy with the situation, it didn't feel right, but deep down he knew it was the right thing to do. Maybe killing the furies was something she needed to do to finally put her mind to rest.

The more she let the furies in, the more intense the ringing in her ears became. She just wanted this to be over with. When the ringing became too much, she threw her walls up again and blocked everything out sitting in silence, almost in a meditative state.

"You remember the plan right?" Dean asked, pulling up outside the warehouse.

"Yes Dean," she sighed for the hundredth time, slamming the door behind her. Dean had gone over the plan with her what felt like fifty times. She joined Sam by the trunk, resting her foot up on the bumper so she could tie her shoelace, this earned her a disapproving look from Dean.

"Let me hear it." He demanded, flipping the false bottom of the trunk up and rummaging around the trunk for the Molotov cocktails they had improvised.

"Dean!" She sighed frustrated that she had to go over it again.

"Please." He pleaded. He needed reassurance she was going to be OK and the only way he would get that is if he heard her go over the plan one more time.

"You're gonna leave me in a room on my own to draw out the Furies, when they appear I call out for you and you'll come and flame-grill the bitches." She rolled her eyes, hand on hip.

"And?" She had missed out the vital part of the plan.

"If they get in my head too much, I call out for you."

"And?" She was about to groan out of frustration but when she saw the intense look of worry in Dean's eyes she thought better of it.

"And if all else fails, stab the shit out of them?" She asked, scraping her still slightly damp hair into a ponytail.

"Close enough." He handed her a blade, she looked down at it then back up at Dean, looking into his eyes, "You gonna be ok?" He asked, searching her eyes for any kind of doubt.

"Yeah." She nodded, taking the blade and slipping it in her boot. "I just want this over with now." He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"Me too." He spoke against her forehead, smelling the sweet apple shampoo she used.

"We ready to go?" Sam asked, picking up two of the Molotov cocktails.

"Let's go." Haley said, leading the way into the warehouse.

After prying a side door open with a crow bar, they wandered through the warehouse, kicking pieces of old, disused machinery out of the way, looking for a good spot to leave Haley. It needed to be open so that she had plenty of places to run if she needed to. Eventually they found a large open room that looked like it used to be a factory floor, the conveyor belts long since ripped out, a small office sat not too far away. From there Sam and Dean could keep an eye and her and they wouldn't be too far away if she needed them.

"Remember -" Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"I think she gets it Dean." Haley thanked him with her eyes and he patted her arm before walking away. Dean followed behind him, turning after a few steps to check on her.

"I am not comfortable with this." Dean muttered to his brother, the Molotov cocktails jangling in his hands.

"Me neither, but it's the only option we have." They entered the office, crouching down below the window.

"You think she's gonna be OK?" He asked, watching her pace back and forth.

"Dean, she is one of the strongest hunters I know, she cleared a full nest of vampires and took down Crowley's henchmen all by herself for God's sake. I think she's gonna be more than fine." Dean smiled at the memory. T _hat's my girl!_ He thought to himself.

Haley paced back and forth across the concrete floor, small clouds of dust being thrown up every time she moved. She was preparing herself, blocking out the world for a few moments before it all came crashing down around her. When she was ready, she opened her mind and waited.

The whispers started first, _"It's all your fault."_

 _"She's dead because of you."_

 _"You're next."_ They sounded like they were coming from all different directions and she couldn't work out which direction to look in first. And that was the point she realised that the whispering wasn't the voices of the furies, but her mother's.

 _"Join me Haley, we can be together again."_ The furies had upped their game. If she hadn't have known any better, it would have sent her crazy just hearing her mom's voice in the first place. _"Don't you miss me?"_ It came from behind her this time, but she ignored it, _"Haley."_ It whispered her name over and over again. _"Take my hand Haley."_ The voice was no longer a whisper. Whipping around, she saw her mom, image flickering like an old movie, as if she were a ghost.

"Momma?" She asked, heart dropping into the pit of her stomach.

"Why didn't you kill it Haley?" Eyes flickering over her Haley realised that her head was bent at an angle, exactly like it was back on the night of her death.

"It looked like dad." She whispered, "I couldn't do it." The edges of her vision began to blur again as tears began to well up, she hadn't cried this much since her dad died, to her it was a sign of weakness and she was far from weak. She was a damn hunter for Christ's sake.

"I told you it was a shifter, wasn't that enough?" Her mom walked towards her, Haley took a step back, putting some distance between them.

"I was eleven!" She cried, "I didn't know what to do." The ghost began to circle her and Haley turned following her.

"You should have killed him while you had the chance!" She spat, walking towards her once again, Haley backing away.

"I couldn't," the ghostly image advanced on her still, slowly backing Haley into a corner.

"And now I'm dead!" It shouted, Haley covered her ears, her head beginning to throb with the echo of every word.

"I'm sorry," she had begun to sob, her back now pressed against the wall.

"AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" It screeched, flying towards her, she screamed as it flew through her, disintegrating into thin air. Haley lowered her arms away from her face tentatively, looking around for any sign of the furies but all she heard were whispers in the distance. And then the ringing started. Intensifying by the second, her head began to throb more and more, she covered her ears trying to block it out, back against the wall she slid down it, sheltering herself in the corner.

The ringing had reached its peak and her head felt like it was about to explode, her neck and chest clammy with sweat, nausea rising up from her stomach. And then it stopped; as suddenly as it had started. Slowly pulling her head up from where it rested on her knees, she got to her feet, dropping her hands from her ears; she looked around her and instantly screamed. Standing before her were all three furies, their bat-like wings spread out, leathery skin as black as coal contrasted against their bright white eyes.

"Dean!" She screamed for him but he was already halfway to her, Sam on his heels both launching their makeshift firebombs at the creatures but they had no effect, only making them angry. The two nearest the fires hissed, snake like hair spreading out around their heads also hissing, they both turned and flew at the boys, grabbing them in their talons and pinning them against the wall. They struggled against them as Haley began screaming, the ringing starting again, even more intense than before, if that was even possible.

"Fight it Hales!" Sam shouted to her, struggling against the creature, he reached his arm around his back for the blade.

"Fight it!" Dean called out to her, unable to take her screaming any longer, he was fighting as hard as he could to get to her but the Fury was too strong. The third Fury had advanced on Haley by now, tired of not getting what she wanted, and decided that it needed to take matters into its own hands, it grabbed her by the arm and ascended into the air, its huge wings, flapping rapidly as it flew out of the room, taking Haley with it. "Haley!" Dean yelled, watching as it carried her off across the warehouse, to do God knows what with her. Dean fought harder as her screams continued in the distance.

By now Sam had managed to wriggle the blade out of his pocket, clutching it in his fist, he plunged it into the Fury's heart. It gave a loud bird like screech and disintegrated into a wave of black smoke. Sam dropped to the floor, crumpling into a heap; it took him a moment to regain his composure, before he ran over to Dean. Sam thrust his knife into the Fury's back, arching it's back in pain as it let out an ear splitting screech, releasing its grip on Dean slightly, giving him the opportunity he needed to reach around and pull out his own blade and drive it into its heart. With another screech the Fury was gone in puff of smoke. Sam dropped to his knees catching his breath as Dean's feet landed on the floor and he managed to keep himself upright, looking over at his brother to make sure he was OK.

"Go!" Sam told him, his breathing heavy.

Haley cried out in pain as the Fury swiped at her, having thrown her to the floor as she flew in. Blood seeped from the deep gash that had opened on her leg. The creature flew above her, "You're a tough one!" It hissed, hovering in place. "Maybe this will finish you off." Dean ran into the room in time to see Haley writhe around the floor in pain, screaming. It felt like every bone in her body had broken all at once; the Fury had begun to torture her.

Dean surveyed his surrounding, searching for anything that he could use to distract the it, anything to stop it from inflicting anymore pain on his girl. Noticing an aerosol can on the floor, he bent to pick it up and shook it, listening for any liquid inside, there was little but it was enough for what he needed.

"Hey!" He called getting the Fury's attention; it turned to look at him, momentarily forgetting about Haley as the pain continued to spread through her body. It flew towards him but before it could get close he flicked on the lighter and pressed his finger down on the aerosol, fire erupted out of the can, disorientating it for a few moments. The flames subsided as the liquid slowly ran out, it grabbed for him and yet again pinned him against the wall, hissing in his face. "Bitch, you need a Tic Tac." He winced, trying to pull his face away from hers, it hissed again, "Make that two."

Dean's distraction had given Haley enough time to regain her strength and get to her feet. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she bent to pull the knife from her boot, grabbing a piece of brick before returning to her full height. She limped forward a few steps before pulling back her arm, "Hey leather lips!" She called and launched the brick at the back of the Fury's head. It screeched and turned to face her but before it could move any further, in her signature move, Haley flung the knife at it, aiming for its heart.

Sam ran in just in time to see the knife leave Haley's hand and flip through the air, plunging into the Fury's chest. The same screech echoed off the brick walls, before it disintegrated, both Dean and the knife dropping to the floor with a thud and a clatter. Dean groaned as he sat up, back against the wall, Sam kneeling beside him. Both of them looked towards Haley, completely and utterly bewildered.

"What?" She asked breathlessly; hand on her hip as she tried to regain her breath.

"I keep forgetting about your knife skills. Impressive." Sam commented, helping Dean to his feet.

"I told you I never miss Sammy." She laughed, looking down at her thigh, her jeans now completely soaked in blood. "Aw son of a bitch!" They threw her questioning looks. "That fucking bat-winged bitch ruined my jeans!" She threw her arms up in the air exasperatedly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"They're expensive Dean!" She stated, Sam smiled at her, she was back. "Plus they make my ass look good." She said as an afterthought. Dean, finally regaining his composure, after being dropped from a great height, moved towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"You alright?" He breathed.

"Yeah but you're kinda cutting off my air supply." She choked out, Dean loosened his grip but didn't let her go. He wasn't letting her out of his sight ever again.

"I'll go wait in the car." Sam said, excusing himself so they could have a moment alone.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He pulled away from her, holding her at arm's length to survey the damage to her body but other than the small cut to her forehead and the gash on her thigh he saw no other injuries.

"My head hurts like a mother but I'll be fine." She replied, placing a hand on her forehead. "My leg can be stitched, it's nothing major." She shrugged, "I'll get Sa-" Dean crashed his lips down on hers and she melted into him, his hand lightly cupping her face. Reaching up to place a hand on his cheek, she pulled away and was about to open her mouth to say something else when he cut her off with another kiss. She pulled away and tried to speak again but was met with an exasperated sigh from Dean.

"Can you just shut up for five seconds?" He asked, his hand still cupping her cheek their lips just millimetres away.

"Never." She whispered before returning her lips to his. Dean smiled against her lips. His Haley was back and as long as he was around she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

 **So what do you think?!**

 **Well guys this chapter marks the end of this particular part of the story but never fear there is more to this story than the Fury storyline, this story is not over yet! But as I said in the last chapter I'm still looking for suggestions in what you would like to see in this story in the future. So if anyone has any suggestions please let me know. Do you want more fluffy moments between Dean and Haley? More badass Haley?! What do you guys want?! Pleeeeeeease tell me!**

 **Thank you for all your support throughout this story it means A LOT!**

 **As always follows, favourites and constructive criticisms are always welcome. I'm not one to beg for reviews but I know that there are people out there that are reading but not reviewing so please please review and let me know what you think and what you think I can improve on!**

 **See you next Sunday!**

 **~Alice**


	8. Chapter 7 - You Shook Me All Night Long

_Chapter 7_

 _You Shook Me All Night Long_

* * *

Sam lent up against the Impala waiting for his brother and best friend to return. The spring night air was chilly as it whipped around his heavy build, he was hoping that now this case was over, Haley would get back to her normal, bubbly, happy self but he wasn't holding out much hope for that, he could tell that she was putting on a front for their benefit, he didn't blame her for that, he'd done it many times before for Dean.

Eventually Dean and Haley emerged from the warehouse, Haley leaning against Dean and limping from the large gash in her thigh inflicted by the Fury when it had lashed out. Dean gave him a slight glare as he noticed he was leaning on his precious Baby, seeing the look on his face, he, Sam, moved away from the car.

"Well that was fun!" Haley laughed as the two of them neared Sam. Sam chuckled at the lightness of her attitude despite being thrown around the warehouse like a rag doll.

"Really? Cause I could use a drink…or five!" Dean replied, Haley still leaning against him for support.

"Hon, you could always do with a drink," she said patting his shoulder patronisingly, Dean turned to give her a glare but she was giving him a bright smile that stopped him in his tracks, how could he possibly be mad at that face? He just joined his brother in shaking his head.

"You alright?" Sam asked, looking at the cut above her eye, the blood now starting to trickle down her cheek.

"I'm fine," she shrugged, wiping some of the blood away with the back of her hand. "Just need some Advil and a very hot shower!" she gave Sam a reassuring smile. "So let's go." She pulled away from Dean and headed for the backseat.

"Woah there hot shot!" Dean said, pulling her back by her shoulder, "you need that leg patching up, you are not bleeding all over the backseat of my Baby!" Haley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright patch me up!" she replied, limping over to the back seat and lowering herself onto it, wincing slightly as she did so. Sam grabbed a roll of bandages from the trunk and crouched in front of her to inspect the deep wound that ran from her mid thigh to just above her knee.

"You're gonna need stitches," Sam started and she groaned, "but these bandages should stop the bleeding till we get back to the motel." Sam said, wrapping the bandages around her thigh tightly.

"Thanks Sammy." She smiled back at him and then looked up at Dean who was leaning on top of the door watching. "Now that I look like something out of the mummy, can we go?"

"Yup, get in Tutankamun." Dean said, motioning for her to slide her legs into the car so he could close the door.

Moments later they were heading back down the highway towards Lawson. Haley's head still pounded from the after affects of the Fury's burrowing into her head, so for a few minutes she closed her eyes and massaged her temples. The migraines that had plagued her for most of her life were easy enough to deal with, she could just sleep them off but this felt like it was never going away, at some point she had even considered calling Castiel but, knowing that his grace was in limited supply, she had thought better of it.

Pulling up outside their motel, she groaned as she tried to shift her body into a position where she could slide out of the car, now feeling the aches and pains that came with being dropped from a great height by a mythical creature. Hearing her struggle, Dean moved around to the backseat to help her out, but when she physically didn't have the energy to push herself to her feet, through both the mental exertion and the blood loss, Dean just hoisted her into his arms and carried her into the room and gently placed her on the bed, disappearing across the room.

"Are you gonna patch me up or am I going to keep bleeding out here?" she blurted watching the two men bustle around. Dean grabbed the makeshift suture kit from his duffel and brought it over to the bed where she was currently perched, body aching in places that she never knew could hurt.

"I'm trying to find you some pain relief Nefititi, just give me a second!" Dean replied as he rifled through his duffle again for the bottle of vodka he had stashed in there for such occasions. She groaned out in pain as she finally managed to push herself up against the pillows.

"Sammy you better do it, I don't trust Dr Sexy M.D. over here with a needle." Haley looked over at Sam who had just returned from the ice machine.

"Hey!" Dean objected turning to look at her.

"No offence babe but your stitches suck, do I need to remind you of the incident on the way back from Missouri?" Haley and Dean had gone on a rare hunt without Sam, hunting a werewolf. She had gotten a deep cut in her abdomen. Dean had stitched her up but the stitches had popped an hour from Lebanon and they had had to immediately pull over so that Haley didn't bleed everywhere. Sam redid the stitches as soon as they walked through the door.

"That was one time!" he shot back, walking back over to her and handing her the bottle of colourless liquid.

"One time too many!" she replied, wincing as she lifted her leg so Sam could unwrap the bandages, which were now stained red but they had done their job, the bleeding had stopped meaning Sam could get to work stitching her up. Sam began to thread his needle and Haley took a glug of vodka preparing herself for the excruciating pain that was about to follow.

"Ready?" Sam asked, her leg now resting on top of his lap, Dean sitting beside her watching on helplessly.

"Let's get this over with." She said through gritted teeth, as she poured the alcohol onto the cut, sterilising it somewhat. Sam, to Haley's dismay, had already cut away her jeans so he could get to the cut without having to take them off. Haley hissed as Sam pushed the needle through her skin, it was excruciating but nothing she wasn't used to. Breathing heavily, she took swigs from the bottle she was holding and buried her head in Dean's shoulder, her eyes squeezing shut every time the needle pulled through her skin. "Jesus fuck Sammy!" she cursed when he hit a tender spot which sent a shooting pain up her leg. He just shot her an apologetic look and continued on to the last few centimetres.

Haley let out a huge sigh of relief once Sam had tied off the stitches and stuck a wound dressing over the cut to keep it clean.

"Can I fix that cut or would you rather Sam did that too?" Dean asked in a voice laced with annoyance.

"Even you can manage to stick on a few skin closures!" Haley replied, giving him a smirk. Dean narrowed his eyes at her and started to search through their first aid kit for something to clean the cut.

"Sit still Scrappy Doo." Dean laughed, turning towards her an alcohol swab in hand. "Otherwise these strips are gonna end up in your hair." He warned lifting the swab to just above her perfectly tamed eyebrow. Even though she was a hunter she still liked to take pride in her appearance.

Haley let out a little chuckle, amused at the situation at hand. "What?" Dean asked, his eyes flickering down to look her in the eye.

"I'm just not used to you two bustling around me like a couple of mother hens, most of the time it's me patching you two up. I could get used to this." She let out another chuckle but Dean and Sam just gave her an eye-roll and got back to their tasks. Dean sticking strips to her forehead and Sam shaking out a couple of Advils from their large supply that she'd asked for back at the warehouse.

"Yeah well we can't all be perfect like you," Dean mumbled sticking the last strip across the cut, Haley smiled at the picture of concentration on his face as he attempted to get them on in a straight fashion. "You're good." He said once he'd stuck the final part.

"Take these, and put this on." Sam said, handing her the pills and the makeshift ice pack he had made her, she took them from him and threw the pills into her mouth, took the glass of water and downed the pills, relieved that she could finally get some relief from the pounding head and aching.

"Thanks guys," she smiled, holding the ice up to her eye to help the swelling go down and hopefully halt the progression of the bruise that was beginning to form. Dean put his hand on her knee affectionately, moving away to clean up the mess they had left the motel room in.

Watching them moving around the room quietly, her mind drifted off towards her mother and how much she still blamed herself for her death, even after all these years, she had never talked about it, not even with her father, he never wanted to talk about it so the burden of that day had always been with her. Maybe talking about it would help? She had kept it to herself for so long and was so used to not talking about it that she never thought that maybe if she talked about it, the nightmares would stop and maybe, just maybe, she could finally get some closure.

"Guys," she blurted out without thinking about it, she had made her decision she was going to tell them. "I need to tell you something." At that Dean stopped in his tracks, automatically assuming something was wrong. "It's about my mom." She said quietly, Sam looked up from packing up his duffel and glanced over at his brother. "About...about how she died." She added looking between the two of them. Dean couldn't believe how moments ago she had been laughing and joking with them and now at the mere mention of her mother, the smile had dropped off her face and her eyes were swimming in sadness. He hated this version of Haley after today he wanted it gone, he wanted to take away all of the pain she relived that day and every night in her nightmares. After the debacle in the parking lot earlier on, Dean knew the cliff notes version of events.

"Hales, you don't have to do this." Sam told her, standing at the foot of the bed concern covering her face.

"No Sammy I do, I've never talked about it and if I don't I feel like I'll never stop having nightmares, I can't keep going on like this, it's been twenty two years, it's time." She couldn't believe how long it had been since that day.

Dean perched himself down on the bed next to her and looked her in the eye, "Are you sure?" he asked, she reached over, took his hand and squeezed it.

"Positive." She gave him a reassuring smile before sitting up straight and folding her hands in her lap leaving the ice pack on the nightstand, the towel already soaked through and dripping with water.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her hands and played with the hem of her shirt. "When I was eleven, we still lived in Nashville, my dad was out on a case. A Shifter." She fixed her eyes on a spot on the opposite wall, determined to get through the recount of that night without tearing up again. "I woke up one night hearing Momma struggling and screaming downstairs so I pulled out my gun, loaded it up and went downstairs into the kitchen." She swallowed fixing her eyes on the spot on the wall once again. "When I got there, my...my dad..." her voice was beginning to crack and she felt Dean's hand reach out and grip hers, letting her know he was there and she could get through this. She wiped away a stray tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye. Taking a deep breath she cleared her throat to rid herself of the lump that was getting bigger and bigger. "My dad had her pinned up against the wall, choking her, obviously because I thought it was really my dad I lowered my gun." She swallowed again, trying her hardest not to start crying again "But it wasn't my dad, it was the Shifter, he'd found us and was attempting to kill us so that he could get revenge for my dad killing his daughter." Her hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt nervously as she continued. "Momma told me it was a Shifter but I couldn't shoot him, he looked exactly like my dad. She was starting to go purple and he wasn't letting go but before I could shoot at it..." she stopped, trying to keep her tears back. "It snapped her neck." She whispered, almost inaudibly. "If I had just shot it..." she trailed off, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hales this wasn't your fault – " Sam started but she cut him off.

"No Sam, I had every opportunity to shoot that son of a bitch and I didn't do it, so don't you dare tell me it wasn't my fault!" she snapped back at him, her emotions all over the place.

"You were eleven years old, no one would blame you!" Sam said again, ignoring her previous argument with him.

"What difference does that make? I could shoot straight by the time I was nine, my age wouldn't have made a difference." She threw back at him "and besides my dad never told me otherwise and never talked to me about it. I've been carrying that guilt around with me for the last twenty-two years, you telling me it wasn't my fault because I was so young, even though I knew what to do if there was a monster in the house, no offence, won't make me feel any better!" she snapped again, her guilt now turning into anger.

Dean hadn't said a word throughout the whole of her recount, just let her talk. Whatever he said wouldn't make a difference to how she felt. She was too stubborn to see it from their point of view and she was too upset and angry to ever let any of them tell her otherwise so staying quiet was the best option.

"Sam." Dean said, as Sam was about to speak again and shook his head at his brother, Haley may have been Sam's best friend but Dean knew that when she was like this, it was better to leave well enough alone, anything you said to her would get thrown back in your face.

Haley sighed beside him and detached her hand from his and used it to push her blonde locks out of her face. "I need to shower, I feel gross." She said, shuffling off the bed.

"Watch those stitches!" Dean called after her.

"I know!" she called back grabbing her duffel and disappearing into the bathroom.

Dean let out a long sigh as the two brothers waited for the water to start running before talking. A few seconds later the sound of water hitting tile filled their ears and Sam was the first to speak.

"She knows it's not her fault, right?" Sam asked, looking at his brother.

"I don't think she does Sammy." He replied sadly. "But she must feel a hell of a lot of guilt for those flying bags of leather to come after her like that." Sam nodded.

"She's never gonna get back to normal if she doesn't stop blaming herself." Sam was frustrated with her for not seeing the truth but deep down knew that he would have done the same in her position.

"Sam, when she's like this, it doesn't matter what you say to her she won't listen, once she's set on something you can't talk her out of it." Dean sighed.

"I can't believe Tommy didn't talk about it with her." Sam scoffed, "and why she didn't tell me about it. When we were kids, I could never get her to shut up." He laughed.

"Nothing's changed there." Dean laughed back, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's a part of her that she locked away all her life, it took a Fury attack for her to tell us about it, I'm not surprised, she was only eleven Sammy."

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I don't know Sammy. I don't know."

* * *

The hot water pelted Haley's body, helping her sore muscles to heal, she thought that telling Sam and Dean about her mom would help her to at least begin to get over her death but being told it wasn't her fault just made her angry. She had spent so much time believing it was true that when anyone told her otherwise she didn't believe it. Her dad had been there that day, why hadn't he told her otherwise, if it had been the truth.

She knew they were talking about her on the other side of the bathroom door, she would do the same if either one of their situations were reversed, but she didn't care; she didn't care about anything right now; she just stood under the water, leaning against the not so clean tiled wall, numb to everything. And then the dam broke; all the teas she had been holding back burst through and flowed in waves down her cheeks, the salty water mixing with the drips from the shower. Enormous sobs racked through her body bouncing off the tiles and probably echoing into the main room for the boys to hear clear as day. She didn't give a damn but she wasn't surprised when there was a knock at the door and Dean's gruff voice called through the door. "Hales, you ok in there?"

 _No._ "I'm fine." She lied, "I'll be out in a sec." The reply must have satisfied Dean because he didn't say anything else. Pulling herself together she pushed herself off the wall and washed the remains of the day off her body and the dried blood and dust out of her hair.

A few minutes later Haley stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in an old pair of navy sweat pants and a light blue camisole, hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Hey." She said to Dean, who sat at the table in the corner nursing a bottle of beer.

"Hey." He looked up when he heard her voice and smiled seeing her looking brighter than when she entered the bathroom, the colour back in her cheeks.

"Where's Sammy?" she asked, looking around the room for the tall man that might as well have been her brother.

"Went to get food." He watched her as she sat down in the chair next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hales, are you sure you're OK?" he turned his head to look at her.

"I'm fine Dean really, I just..." she sighed, "just need some sleep." And then her stomach growled. "And food apparently." She laughed a little but Dean just looked back at her sadly, his eyes full of concern. "Dean I'm fine, I mean it, stop looking at me like I'm going to break every time you look at me." She told him, annoyed.

"OK but you know where I am if you want to talk about it." He said, pointing the top of his beer at her.

"I do." She gave him another reassuring smile before reaching up and placing her lips onto his. Their kiss was interrupted by the loud growling of Haley's stomach once more, she looked down at the offender and groaned. "How long is Sam gonna be?" but her answer came seconds later when the door flung open and Sam walked through the door, a six pack under his arm and a paper bag full of food in his hand. "Finally!" she exclaimed, sitting up straight in her chair as Sam placed the bag of food in front of her. She snatched it away before it eve touched the table.

"Woah, someone's hungry!" Sam laughed, looking at his hand as if to check it was still attached to his wrist.

"Dude, I'm starving, you took forever!" Haley replied, opening the bag and peering inside to see what Sam had brought back. "Salad?" she asked, holding up the salad box, "I was just thrown around by a mythical creature and you brought me a damn chicken salad?" she looked at Sam in disbelief, Dean raised his eyebrows and looked up at his brother.

"Here we go." Dean muttered, taking a swig of beer.

"Look under the salad Hales." Sam said calmly. The anger slowly slid off her face as she pulled the bag towards her and looked inside, pulling out a Styrofoam container filled with fried chicken and fries. As her eyes fell on the fried food inside, her mouth formed a perfect O.

"Sorry Sammy." She said sheepishly, handing Dean his burger.

"It's alright. I got your milkshake too." He laughed, putting the cup in front of her.

"Chocolate?"

"Of course." Haley smiled back at him and tucked straight into the chicken. Sam shook his head as he watched her tear into the chicken like she had not eaten in years. Clearly she had spent too much time with Dean.

"Better?" Dean asked through a mouthful of burger. Haley nodded, the grease from the chicken lining her lips. Sam, who was eating his chicken salad in a more civilized manner, chuckled and shook his head once again, as he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"You two were made for each other." He laughed surveying the state of his brother and best friend in front of him. Haley and Dean looked at each other, their cheeks bulging like a hamster's, then turned back to look at Sam.

"Shut up Sammy!" they said in unison, mouths still full of food.

* * *

The next morning, Haley was woken from yet another nightmare, by the sound of the door slamming. Startled by the loud noise, she reached her hand out to grab a hold of Dean as she would in that situation, only to find that he was not there.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" A fully dressed Dean said from beside her, as his smiling face swam into view, relieved, she stretched and sat up.

"Time?" she asked, still in the haze of sleep.

"A little after nine." He said, zipping up his duffel.

"Coffee?" she asked again, rubbing her eyes.

"Sammy just went to get it." He smiled, sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Sorry, no coffee, no talkie." She sighed and flopped back into the bed, Dean laughed and laid down on the bed next to her, her eyes closed she snuggled up next to him, relishing the warmth emitting from his body. "Just five more minutes," she said, her voice still thick with sleep.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Like a bag of crap," she said into his chest. "Momma paid me a visit. Again." She sighed, moving her head up to look at his face.

"Yeah I know." He said remembering the amount of time he had spent the previous night holding her, trying to calm her sleeping form.

"Sorry," she groaned, burying her head in his chest again.

"Hey, don't worry about it, that's what I'm here for." He pulled her closer again and kissed the top of her head.

"I thought they would've stopped once I talked about it." She sighed. "But I guess I was wrong."

"It's gonna take time Hales." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, "There's no magic off switch."

"I know I just-" she sighed once more, "I just don't want to be scared to go to sleep at night Dean." She said feebly, looking up at him again.

"I get it Hales. I get it."

They stayed wrapped up in each other until they heard the rattle of the doorknob, shortly followed by Sam's large frame, three coffees in hand.

"Morning." He said, as Dean pried himself away from Haley, she groaned already missing the closeness. "Coffee?"

"God yes!" she exclaimed, pushing herself upright, taking the coffee from him.

"Get dressed, we're leaving in ten." Dean told her as he grabbed his duffel from the table and heading out to the car,.

"Aye aye Captain." She said, saluting him as his back retreated away from her.

"I'll meet you at the car." Sam laughed, taking his and Dean's coffee outside with him.

"I call shotgun!" she called back at him as he walked away.

"Whatever shortie!" he called back. Taking another long lingering sip of her coffee, she threw the blankets off and headed to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, they were on the road back to Lebanon. The threesome were only five minutes into the drive when Dean reached over and flipped on the radio, the sound of AC/DC surrounding them. Dean looked pleased with himself as Sam rolled his eyes, Dean had had the same set of tapes on rotation for the last eleven years, Sam could practically recite the list of every single song on each tape and Haley wasn't that far behind him. Even though country music was much more Haley's taste, Lynyrd Skynyrd, AC/DC and REO Speedwagon were starting to grow on her and having travelled with Dean many a time, the words were practically engraved on that useless part of her brain that remembered odd things like song lyrics and extracts from books she had read as a child. Although on this particular case that useless information had actually been useful.

Looking out at the road ahead of her and glancing over to watch Dean drumming on the steering wheel, Haley took a deep breath and started to sing along.

" _I'm working double time on the seduction line  
She's one of a kind she's just mine all mine  
Wanted no applause it's just another course  
Made a meal outta me  
And come back for more  
Had to cool me down to take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
Cause the walls were shaking the earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it."_

Smiling over at Haley in victory, Dean continued to drum on the stirring wheel as he joined in for the chorus, turning the volume up louder.

" _And you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
Knocked me out I said you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shaking and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
When you took me" _

"Come on Sammy, live a little." Haley shouted over the top of the music, turning in her seat to look at him and giving him her own version of the puppy dog eyes, which she knew he couldn't resist. Shaking his head and smiling he joined in with the others.

" _You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
You shook me all night long  
Yeah, yeah, you shook me all night long  
You really got me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Yeah you shook me  
All night long" _

The three of them laughed as the next song started to play and they continued to sing, albeit a little badly. Haley smiled to herself, and looked around at the boys, although no one could ever replace her biological family, this was extremely close and more than she could have ever wished for.

* * *

 **Surprise! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this little fillerish chapter which will help to transition us into the next part of the story line. I have a lot planned for the next few chapters so I hope you enjoy it. I will try and keep to the regular upload of regular uploads on a Sunday but that may fluctuate a little bit while I'm settling in back at home for Summer.**

 **Thank you to the anonymous reviewer that corrected some of my grammatical errors in the prologue and into some of the other chapters :)**

 **And also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.**

 **Again if anyone has any suggestion on what they would like to see from this story please let me know. I aim to please :)**

 **As always reviews, follows, favourites and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **See you next Sunday!**

 **~Alice**


	9. Chapter 8 - Back to Tennessee

_Chapter 8_

 _Back to Tennessee_

* * *

A week had passed since Haley's brush with the Furies, the after affects of which were still haunting her nightmares. She had been moping around the bunker all week, only leaving the confines of her room to eat, use the bathroom and drink extensive amounts of coffee. Dean had been watching her like a hawk, watching her out of the corner of his eye every time she had walked into the room. Sam had been getting increasingly frustrated with him, he knew that Haley just needed to be left alone and was dealing with it in her own way but trying to get Dean to understand that was difficult.

Returning to her room after only leaving for the third time that day, Haley spotted her bookshelf out of the corner of her eye and the bright blue book nestled between the dark spines of lore books, which had basically saved her life. Placing the fresh cup of coffee on the desk, she sat down crossed legged on the floor and ran her finger along the spine, smiling at the fond memory of when her dad had given it to her and pulled it out from its spot. As she flipped open the cover a small envelope fell into her lap, curious, she picked up the envelope and inspected it. Written on the front of the envelope in her father's handwriting was her name. She ripped open the envelope, feeling the rattle of something solid, and tipped it upside down, a small silver key tumbling into her palm. Looking inside the envelope, she found a note also scribbled in her father's spider like scrawl.

 _Haley,_

 _I hope that when you read this letter I am still on this Earth and this note will be pointless but in the case that I am no longer with you, this letter should help to give you some closure._

 _I'm sorry. Sorry for never talking about the night your mom died. Your Momma was the love of my life and her death completely devastated me and for many years I found it so hard to cope, especially knowing I now had to worry about you while I went out on hunts, I hadn't been around much when you were a kid and I didn't really know what I was doing. Your mom always knew what to do more than I did._

 _Your mom's death was not your fault. I know you blamed yourself and I never told you otherwise but I need you to know that I never blamed you. You were so young; I never should've left you alone. I have blamed myself for that night for so many years; it was easier to never talk about it with you._

 _By now you have probably found the key I included in this envelope, it's to a storage locker in Nashville, when we left I put everything into storage there, you will find a lot of things there that will answer a lot of questions you had growing up. I hope it gives you some closure._

 _Your mother and I never wanted this life for you Haley. I'm sorry it had to be this way. The life never truly leaves you Hales but if you get the chance get out while you can._

 _I love you Princess.  
Dad. _

Tears silently streamed down Haley's face as she read over the address her father had left to the storage locker in Nashville. She looked up to the top of the bookcase where the only family picture she ever had sat, she stared at her dad's face for a few minutes trying to stem the flow of tears but it only made it worse, she stood up and began to pace the small space between the foot of the bed and the door. After a few minutes Haley stopped pacing and looked up at the ceiling, finally making a decision.

"Cas," she whispered, "I know you're a busy guy with everything going on up there but I need you." She continued to whisper, wiping the last of the tears from under her eyes. She turned around hoping that Castiel would be behind her. "Please Cas," she pleaded, almost breaking down again. When she waited for a few moments and there was no response she sighed and gave up, dropping down on the bed. After a few minutes, she heard the trademark rustling of wings behind her.

"Hello Haley." She heard Cas' gruff voice say, she shot upright on the bed and turned to look at the Angel, his tie loosened around his neck and the top buttons of his shirt undone.

"Hey Cas," she gave him a weak smile, now wondering why she had even called him down to earth in the first place.

"Have you been crying?" Cas asked walking towards her slightly, he still wasn't great at comforting someone in their time of need but he was getting better, Haley had been teaching him little bits here and there.

"Yeah." She shrugged looking down at her hands. "I'm ok, don't worry about it." She waved him off as best she could.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not sure how to proceed with this situation. Haley nodded.

"Cas, I need to ask you something." She sighed, motioning for him to sit down next to her. "I need to know if my dad is up there and if he's with my mom." She angled her body to look at him, his curiosity melting away with every word she spoke. "I know you're busy but I need to know Cas, it's eating me up inside." Her voice started to break again but she swallowed down the lump in her throat determined not to cry anymore.

"I can check, if it would help you feel better?" He said, hoping that this would help his friend.

"You can do that?" Haley asked in surprise, not expecting him to be able to do anything for her.

"Yes, I can do that." He replied, matter of factly.

"Would you be able to talk to them?" she asked, hopeful that her message might get to her father.

"Yes, but I would have to be very careful. Everyone has their own personal heaven, if I just pop in unannounced, it could ruin their illusion of heaven." Castiel explained, making Haley feel more and more uncomfortable with her spontaneous plan.

"Would a note work better?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes, that might work," Castiel said after a few moments of thought. Haley smiled and grabbed a piece and paper and a pen off the nearby desk, carefully writing the words _I forgive you_ on the stark white paper.

"Here." She said, folding it and handing it to Cas.

"I'll be right back." He told her, before disappearing into thin air. When it was clear that he wasn't returning to her straight away, Haley began to pace the room again, nervous as to what Cas would tell her when he came back to her.

Just as she was about to give up on him coming back she heard the faint rustle of his wings once again.

"Was he there? Was my mom with him? Did you give him the note?" she asked rushing up to him as he reappeared, he looked bewildered as she headed towards him but he was used to her questioning looks by now.

"Your father was there yes." He began, holding his hands out in front of him to slow the tirade of questions. "He was with your mother, they were back in your family home in Nashville, they seemed very happy." Tears sprang to Haley's eyes once again, only this time they were tears of happiness rather than sadness.

"What about the note?" she asked.

"That was a little more difficult." He sighed as Haley's face dropped. "But I managed to talk one of my brothers into allowing me to put the note in view in his heaven so he would find it." He told her, pulling on his tie a little to loosen it. A smile spread across Haley's face as she stepped closer to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Cas." She spoke into the tan trench coat. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome Haley." He replied, patting his hand awkwardly on her back.

"Oh come on I know you can do better than that, feathers." She laughed, teasing him with the nickname she had given him, when they had first met. Giving a slight eye roll, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick squeeze before pulling away from her. "Close enough."

"I have to get back to heaven now." He told her, putting more space between them both.

"Alright. Thank you Cas." She told him and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Knowing that her parents were together in Heaven and were happy up there, made her feel better but even a note from her father, explaining the situation still didn't alleviate the crushing feeling of guilt from that night. Haley was beginning to feel like no matter what anyone told her she would always feel guilty about her mother's death. Reaching her hand into her pocket she pulled out the key that she had stashed there, determined not to lose it. Riffling through her bedside drawer she found a chain, slipped the key onto it and hung the chain around her neck, keeping it safe and close to her at all times. Sitting down in front of her laptop that was sitting open on her desk she got to work on the rest of her plan.

* * *

"I wanna go to Nashville." Haley announced as she reached one of the highly polished tables; that was now covered in scuff marks, where Sam and Dean were scanning through newspaper articles looking for a new case.

"What?" Dean asked, looking up at her as she boosted herself onto the edge of the table opposite them.

"I want to go to Nashville." She repeated, looking Dean square in the eye.

"Why?" he asked again, momentarily forgetting that she had hardly spoken a word to them over the last week.

"I want to see my mom." She said sadly, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap. "I need closure Dean and I think going to Nashville will help." She added, looking Dean in the eye once more, knowing that this was the only way she could convey how she was really feeling to him, her eyes being the one thing that held all of her emotion.

"What made you decide to do this?" Sam asked, closing his laptop and glancing between Haley and Dean.

"This." She said, handing Dean the note. "I found it in the Greek mythology book that helped me to figure out what that coin was." She continued as Dean unfolded the paper and began to read. Sam watching on curiously, patiently waiting for Dean to finish so he could understand what was going on. Dean skimmed the letter, getting the gist of it before handing it over to his brother then stood and walked over to Haley, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked looking her in the eyes, trying to gauge what she was thinking.

"I'm sure Dean. I can't carry on like this, I can't keep carrying this guilt around with me." She replied, looking up into his face.

"If this is what you want, then I agree." He replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What do you think Sammy?" Haley asked, looking around Dean to look at him.

"I think you should go, you need to do this." He smiled back at her, putting the note down on the table in front of him.

"Thanks Sam." She gave him a tight lipped smile.

"On one condition," Dean countered, pointing his finger in front of her face, she reached up and grabbed his finger, lowering it out of her eye line so he didn't accidentally poke her eye out.

"What's that?"

"We're coming with you." Dean told her, looking at his brother and back to her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled back at them.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke early to the sound of her alarm, she slipped out from under Dean's arm and reached over for her phone, before it woke him up. Silencing her phone, she rolled over to face Dean and nudged him to wake him gently.

"Dean." She said, stroking her thumb across his cheek. "Babe, you have to get up." She whispered, continuing to move her thumb gently across his cheek. His eyes started to flutter open and a light groan emitted from his lips as he stretched out. "Morning." She smiled down at him as his eyes began to focus on her.

"Hey." He replied groggily, reaching out his arms to pull her back to him, "Let's just sleep for a few more minutes," Haley obliged and lay back down, facing him so their noses were millimetres apart.

"Ok just a few more minutes." She laughed. They lay there in silence for a few moments, Dean's eyes closed and Haley's wide open, staring back at him.

"Hales, stop staring." He sighed. "It won't make me get up any quicker." He sighed again, realising that he was definitely not going to get those extra minutes of sleep that he was hoping for. He opened his eyes and looked back at Haley, nervousness swimming in her eyes. "Nervous?" he asked, his voice still thick with sleep. "About going back?"

"A little." Haley sighed, trying to snuggle closer to him. "I haven't been back there since I was a kid; Dad would never take me back when I asked." She said, sadly. "I guess it was too hard for him." Dean reached over and tucked a wave of hair that had come loose from her bun, behind her ear. "They're together up there you know." Haley whispered, as though it was some big secret that she had to keep hidden.

"Who?" Dean asked, his sleepiness clouding his brain momentarily.

"My parents." She stated simply.

"How do you know that?" A puzzled expression crossed Dean's face as he tried to understand the conversation they were having.

"I asked Cas." She shrugged.

"You asked Cas?" Dean repeated.

"There's an echo in here." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes Dean I asked Cas. I asked him if he could see if they were in Heaven and if they were together. It was what made me want to go to Nashville." She replied.

"Castiel did that for you?" Dean asked again, clarifying once more for his poor confused, sleep frazzled brain.

"Oh my God Dean, yes Cas. Castiel; previously known as Jimmy Novak." Haley laughed once again, Dean's confusion becoming rather entertaining.

"I can't get him to come down here for something important like information on a demon but he'll come to you as soon as you call!" Dean's voice was full of annoyance; they had spent days trying to hear something from Cas but had had no luck.

"Well, it was important to me Dean." Haley replied, pushing herself away from Dean's hold and throwing the sheets from her body, the cold air instantly hitting her bare arms. Dean immediately realised he had put his foot in it as soon as the words left Haley's mouth, he pushed the sheets off himself and got to his feet striding across the room to where Haley was now standing.

"Hales come on that's not what I meant." He tried, reaching out to grip her arm but she tugged it free as she donned her favourite hoodie.

"But it's what you said Dean." She sighed in defeat, turning to him as she zipped up the hoodie.

"I'm sorry." He told her, pulling her towards him and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It was important to you." He continued, putting a finger under her chin and gently pushing it upwards so they were eye to eye. "If it's important to you, it's important to me." Haley gave him a weak smile and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered after pulling away. "I'm so nervous about what I'm gonna find in Nashville it's making me a bit touchy." She sighed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He smirked and Haley scoffed, giving him a light tap across the shoulder.

"Go shower. I'll go make breakfast." She laughed, moving away from him and turning to leave the room, she had just reached the door before Dean called out to her again.

"Hey Hales," he'd said as her hand twisted the doorknob.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to look back at him.

"I love you." Haley smiled. Since the incident with the Impala, Dean had made a conscience effort to tell her those three little words more often and it had made all the difference.

"I love you too Dean." She replied and headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mornin' Sasquatch!" she called to Sam as her bare feet hit the cold hard tile of the kitchen.

"Morning Dobby." He replied, his eyes never leaving the computer screen, Haley stopped abruptly next to him and put a hand on her hip.

"Are you calling me a house elf Samuel?" the use of his full name was enough to cause his eyes to flicker up to her face, where a smirk sat.

"No. I've just run out of short jokes." He chuckled.

"Well house elf is pretty accurate considering the amount of cleaning up I do after you two!" She laughed, pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking it over to the stove. "Have you eaten?" Haley asked, turning to look at him, he shook his head. "Omelette?"

"Sure." He replied and she got to work on the boys' breakfast.

Minutes later with the smell of frying bacon wafting through the halls of the bunker, Dean emerged from the hallway, fully dressed and practically salivating at the thought of the breakfast that was waiting for him.

"Mornin' Sammy!" Dean said brightly, walking over to the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup.

"Mornin'." Sam replied, sipping his coffee.

"Hales," Dean said, getting her attention, she turned to look at him as a balled up pair of socks came flying at her face, she caught it in mid air, effortlessly and held them in her hands, looking at them confused, then smiled to herself.

" _Master has given Dobby a sock, Master has presented Dobby with clothes, Dobby is free!"_ she quoted in a high pitched voice, looking over at Sam, who had already started laughing, she tried to hold her own laugh in but couldn't.

"Nerds." Dean muttered as he shook his head and took his seat at the table.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself but why?" she asked, still holding the socks in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"Because every morning you complain your feet are cold but never do anything about it," Dean shrugged, "So I brought you some socks but then you went all house elf on my ass." Sam and Haley looked at each other, impressed that Dean had actually paid attention during movie night a few weeks ago.

Haley had been very slowly trying to get Dean to watch the movies and every third week, when it was her turn to pick the movie for their weekly movie night, she had picked one of the movies from the series, trying to show him what he had been missing. Sam didn't need this kind of educating, he had already seen the movies and read the books during his college years. Dean had been very reluctant but the fact that he was remembering quotes, made her smile.

"Oh, well thanks." She said, moving towards one of the empty chairs to quickly put them on so breakfast didn't burn.

After a few minutes of quiet, with only the sound of the bacon sizzling on the grill, Haley placed an egg white and spinach omelette down in front of Sam and bacon and scrambled eggs in front of Dean, then sat down herself, an apple and two slices of toast in front of her.

"So how you feelin'?" Sam asked, swallowing his bite of omelette as Haley took a large chunk out of her apple. She continued to chew and swallowed before answering him.

"Honestly Sam, I don't know, I'm just taking everything as it comes." She sighed, taking another bite of her apple. "I'm just glad you guys are coming with me." She said looking between them and giving them a tight lipped smile.

"We wouldn't let you do it alone Hales." Dean smiled, reaching over to squeeze her shoulder.

"I know, I guess, I'm just a little scared about what I'm going to find." She shrugged, now taking a bite of her toast.

"Its fear of the unknown right?" Sam asked, pushing his clean plate away from him.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied, looking down at the crumbs and apple core on her plate. "Right I'm gonna go take a shower and finish packing. Please don't forget to do the dishes," she said pushing her chair away from the table. Sam and Dean looked at each other as she reached the doorway, holding up their hands ready for a match of rock, paper, scissors; their favourite way of making decisions.

"Son of bitch!" she heard Dean yell, clearly Dean had lost the match. Haley laughed and rolled her eyes, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this is a week late, I've been pulling extra shifts at work so been a little bit more busy than I anticipated but I've managed to write in between long shifts so at least you have something.**

 **This another fillerish chapter, but its basically the start of the next story line for you guys as well as a cute moment between Haley and Dean, and brother/sister bonding moment between Sam and Haley, which some of you really seemed to like.**

 **I will apologise for the absolutely shameless Harry Potter reference, it was on in the background while I was writing this so I couldn't resist adding it in. It made me chuckle if nothing else.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews, they are very much appreciated.**

 **As ever, reviews, follows, favourites and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **Hopefully I will see you again next Sunday!**

 **~Alice**


	10. Update

**Hey guys,**

 **Just a quick note to say that I will be changing my upload schedule for a little while, i'm working a lot over the summer and just haven't had the time to write so updates will now come every 2 weeks rather than every week. This means that tomorrow's update will be next Sunday rather than this Sunday.**

 **I hope you all understand.**

 **As always thank you for any reviews, follows and favourites they are all much appreciated.**

 **See you soon**

 **~Alice**


End file.
